BLACK JACK
by Ghoul girl
Summary: Un apuesta...el pago?.. tu vida, que tanto estás dispuesto arriesgar? Una vida por otra es pago suficiente? No."Tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos, te mataran"."No importa, te protegeré como sea" Nunca niegues la verdad, algun dia terminará por alcanzarte.
1. Prologo

D GRAY MAN es un manga/anime creado por Katsura Hoshino . Que por fin continuo el manga (llora de felicidad). La historia a continuación me pertenece pero los personajes no son de D GRAY MAN. Esta historia por ahora es apta para publico (por ahora)… los dejo con el prologo a ver cuantos reviews recibo si llego a los 8 ó 10 publicare el primer capitulo.

* * *

_Prologo _

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el muelle desierto entre la espesa neblina que venia del mar, sin aliento y con un severo dolor en los pulmones de tanto correr noto que sus perseguidores lo estaban alcanzando cuando por suerte uno de ellos se tropezó con una caja y callo de cara en el muelle, el chico con una sonrisa de alivio continuo corriendo sin parar, pero, justo cuando doblo en la esquina se paro en seco, le habían tendido una emboscada. Un hombre completamente vestido de negro con una abrigo largo de cuello alto le cerro el paso, aun estaba oscuro y no podía ver su rostro sin embargo aquel tipo no le daba buena espina. Intento retroceder pero los dos tipos que dejo atrás hace un rato le cerraron el paso.

_--Estoy acorralado como una rata_—pensó el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia.

El frío era insoportable, aquel diciembre fue especialmente helado, al parecer seria un invierno demasiado cruel; si en ese entonces hacia frío no querrán imaginarse lo que fue cuando comenzó a nevar. Eran más o menos las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y él se encontraba corriendo lo más silenciosamente posible y escondiéndose de cada que un auto pasaba: finalmente decidió ir por un camino menos transitado así que se dirigió hacia el muelle, aunque a esa hora no había nada más que borrachos y amanecidos, no quería correr riesgos. Quien diría que una simple partida de póker lo metería en tal lío. Aunque abusar de su suerte fue el problema, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacia y esta vez si se le harían pagar caro. Esos tipos eran demasiado altivos y con sobradas razones meterse con uno de ellos era la muerte.

Sabiendo esto eran pocos los que se atrevían a enfrentárseles ¿por qué? Se preguntaran, sencillamente por que eran de la _mafia. _Ya controlaban gran parte del Italia y ahora se dedicaban a tomar la ciudad de Paris, donde ya tenían bajo su dominio algunas instituciones publicas, el miedo y la ley del silencio era lo que mandaba entre la población. Pero aquel joven no tenia nada que perder el último familiar que le quedaba había muerto, mejor dicho fue asesinado. Así que sin nadie mas en su vida el podía correr esa clase de riesgos sin ningún problema, aun así no era la vida que él deseaba.

Su custodia fue dejada a un tal Marian Cross, después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, quien diría que aquel tipo haría lo restante de su infancia un infierno de trabajos forzados, con la excusa de hacerlo un hombre y forjarle una actitud firme, aunque la verdadera razón era tratar de saldar las deudas que su tutor tenia, al menos eso creía el chico. Él lo odió por eso, sin embargo su mal carácter, tratar a todo como cosas, no era el problema sino las deudas que tenía. Y tal vez lo peor era que aquel señor que lo cuidaba era un mafioso y un policía en cubierto, lo que hacia cualquier movimiento el falso riesgoso. Tuvo que aprender a defenderse con uñas y dientes desque que era pequeño por lo cual era un gran combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, el saber pelear le salvo la vida en mas de una ocasión. Hace unos 5 años su tutor desapareció sin dejar rastro, por lo que él decidió irse de Italia. Radicándose finalmente en Paris, Francia.

Regresando a la escena. El chico se encontraba acorralado no podía retroceder pues sabia que los tipos detrás de él tenían armas y tampoco seria tan imprudente de lanzarse contra el otro tipo que tenia al frente era demasiado arriesgado, pero había vivido todo este tiempo jugándoselas, ahora no era el momento mas apropiado para decidir se demasiado prudente.

_-¡vamos!_ No he hecho nada malo, ¿qué les pasa chicos? solo fue una pequeña apuesta y si mal no recuerdo… yo gane limpiamente _ dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsa. Mirando discretamente a su alrededor en busca de una posible salida…

En un movimiento rápido corrió en zigzag hacia los tipos de atrás que se quedaron como idiotas…, perdón, inmóviles ante la acción del chico mientras que el otro no se movió ni un centímetro. Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón un gemido que inundo el ambiente y el sonido de una bala saliendo del cañón de una pistola. Después de eso se escucho el ruido de algo desplomándose en el suelo….una enorme mancha de sangre salía del callejón hacia el muelle tiñendo de rojo el piso de madera, un caído una vida tomada…

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_¿Habrá fallado el intento de nuestro amigo por escapar? _

_Averígüenlo en el primer capitulo (por si no lo notaron esto es el prologo). _

_¿Quien será aquel hombre vestido de negro en el callejón? Voten elijan a su favorito de la serie, quien creen que sea el hombre misterioso (chan chan chan…. chan!!!) _

* * *

_En el primer capitulo._

_-Listo…el trabajo esta hecho señor Kamelot_ dijo uno de los capos _

_El tipo dentro del carro solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le daba órdenes a sus guardias. Un problema menos con el que lidiar. _

* * *

_CREDITOS_

_quiero darle las gracias a kuchiki rukia ichi, quien me ayudo con el titulo!!, a lenalee-chan (MARIA), y a Axiel gracias chicos!!! y a los que no mencione arigato gozaimashita !!!_

_Bien esto es todo los dejo en sus manos si recibo los 8 ó 10 reviews viene el próximo sino bueno, se que es pedir mucho pero hagan el esfuerzo. Si tengo mas de 10 tratare de subir el dos lo mas rápido posible ¡¿OK?! Bien hasta la próxima!!_

PD: ¡¡PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN COMO ENVIAR UN REVIEW SOLO HAGAN CLIC EN EL BOTONCITO CON LETRAS EN VERDE QUE ESTA AL FINAL DE CADA HISTORIA Y DICE REVIEW!!!

¡¿REVIEW?!


	2. La apuesta

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del anime/manga D GRAY MAN, creado por Katsura Hoshino (aplausos) _

_a continuacion el primer capitulo de "**Black** Jack" _

* * *

El frío era prácticamente insoportable si no fuese por su abrigo largo, sus botas y su sombrero no hubiese sido capaz de soportar la temperatura tan baja, ni el viento golpeando su cuerpo a toda velocidad mientras corría. Recientemente comenzó la temporada de invierno y como era de esperarse la temperatura había descendido, pero el frío era demasiado y solo estaba comenzando. Aquel invierno seria algo duro.

Sus pies corrían toda velocidad tratando de sortear a sus perseguidores los cuales no había desistido en más de una hora, aunque ya se les veía el cansancio en sus rostros. Más les valía que no regresaran sin el chico o eso les costaría la vida o bien una buena paliza. Al inicio cuatro hombres lo perseguían, los que estaban más cerca de alcanzarlo era dos tipos uno de apariencia joven, otro con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y los otros dos se veían mas entrados en edad. Estos últimos dejaron de perseguirlo después de un rato.

_Solo había sido una pequeño golpe de "suerte" no era nada para que se lo tomaran tan apecho, al menos no tanto para que quisieran matarlo ¿o si? Pues bien el chico pensaba que no era para tanto, pero enserio se había metido en la boca del lobo, aunque podríamos decir que hizo una apuesta alta, al abusar de su suerte, y ¿Cuál era la apuesta? Una cuantiosa suma de dinero que él no poseía, ¡pero "milagrosamente" ganó! (cofcoftrampacofcof)_

_**Paris, Francia, diciembre 1892**_

-¡¡¡ ¿CÓMO QUE SE LES ESCAPO?!!!_vocifero un hombre de traje elegante color negro con rayas verticales gris claro y un sombrero a juego.

Aquel hombre estaba sentado dentro de un carro elegante con dos guardaespaldas dentro, mientras sus subordinados le decían lo _fácil _fueron engañados por un jovencito en una partida de póker, perdiendo parte del capital que tenían en aquel momento, producto del trabajo de los *_gabelloti._

* * *

_N.A: Gabelloti: en la mafia Italiana es aquel que recauda los impuestos o cuotas_

* * *

-Señor Kamelot… ¿que haremos?_ pregunto nervioso uno de los capos.

-Nada, ustedes nada._ dijo en un tono severo casi amenazador-- Aun Lamak y Joshua lo están siguiendo ¿verdad?_ pregunto en un tono mas suave pero seco mientras un extraño brillo sadista invadía sus ojos.

-…S-s-si señor…_ contesto nerviosamente.

-Entonces, no hay nada de que preocuparse ese chico no saldrá vivo de esta, no podemos permitir que nadie se pase de listo tenemos que imponer respeto. Esa jugada le costara la vida_ dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perturbadora y el ala de su sombrero le tapaba los ojos.

Caminaba, cauteloso, casi sin aliento, por las calles parisinas, después de haber corrido tanto. Finalmente dejaron de perseguirle. Aquel joven de cabellos plateados y ojos gris azulados estaba involucrado en el bajo mundo desde los doce años, justo después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, no porque quisiese sino por que no le dejaron otra opción, en esa época era difícil conseguir un trabajo decente más aun para un niño, es más no hubiese tenido que hacerlo si su tutor no fuese un derrochador y mujeriego que solo supo acumular deudas, pero eso no es lo peor el problema esta en que el dinero que adeudaba era una cantidad exorbitante que casi siempre el pequeño terminaba pagando con trabajos difíciles o pesados, así que no le quedo de otra más que conseguir una forma menos arriesgada de conseguir dinero ¡_y valla forma_!; jamás hizo nada serio solo pequeños juegos con cartas en los que siempre ganaba por jugárselas con sus "_aces _"bajo la manga literalmente. _(Enserio los tenia bajo la manga…)_

¡Vaya calamidad! Era demasiado pronto para sentirse a salvo, aun le seguían de cerca dos tipos. Las calles estaban vacías, el viento helado empezaba a tornase insoportable. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo entre la espesa neblina que cubría el muelle, proveniente del mar, sin aliento y con un severo dolor en los pulmones de tanto correr noto que sus perseguidores lo estaban alcanzando cuando por suerte uno de ellos se tropezó con una caja, la cual no logro ver a tiempo por culpa de la neblina cayendo de cara en el muelle, el chico con una sonrisa de alivio continuo, retomando la carrera nuevamente, pero, justo cuando doblo en la esquina se paro en seco, le habían tendido una emboscada. Un hombre completamente vestido de negro con una abrigo largo de cuello alto le cerro el paso, aun estaba oscuro y no podía ver su rostro sin embargo aquel tipo no le daba buena espina. Intento retroceder pero los dos tipos que dejo atrás hace un rato, lo alcanzaron, cerrándole el paso.

_--__Estoy acorralado como una rata_—pensaba el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa de malicia. Se le había ocurrido algo.

-¡No tienes escapatoria chico, esta es la primera y la ultima que nos haces!_ grito uno de los tipos de atrás.

_-¡Vamos!_ No he hecho nada malo, solo fue una pequeña apuesta y si mal no recuerdo…yo gane limpiamente _ dijo diplomáticamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila y nerviosa. Mirando discretamente a su alrededor en busca de una posible salida…

El tipo de negro no dijo ni hizo nada desde que llego se limito a quedarse parado sin hacer nada, lo que de cierta forma inquietaba al chico peliblanco, pues sabia, por la cantidad de estupideces y amenazas que estaban diciendo los dos tipos de tras de él, que difícilmente lograrían hacerle algo si él se movía rápido, pues aquellas palabras no serían sustentadas por hechos; en cambio aquel tipo que estaba en silencio sin hacer nada en una postura firme parecía estar pendiente de cada movimiento a su alrededor. A pesar de la oscuridad noto la expresión de fastidio en el rostro del tipo de negro, al parecer al igual que él se estaba cansando de oír las habladurías de ese par.

Solo habían dos posibles salidas: la primera estaba detrás de él, sortearía con un par de golpes a esos dos, el problema estaba en darle la espalda al tipo de negro; la segunda era salir por el frente que tampoco era una buena idea, pues si el tipo era realmente tan intimidante como se veía seria suicidio; pero no era el momento de ponerse solo a pensar también debía actuar.

En un movimiento rápido corrió en zigzag hacia los tipos de atrás que se quedaron como idiotas…, perdón, inmóviles ante la acción del chico mientras que el otro no se movió ni un centímetro. Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón un grito desgarrador inundo el ambiente junto al sonido de una bala saliendo del cañón de una pistola,…después de eso se escucho el ruido de algo desplomándose en el suelo….una enorme mancha de sangre salía del callejón hacia el muelle tiñendo de rojo el piso de madera, un caído… una vida tomada…

* * *

_**En otra parte de Paris. (Horas más tarde)**_

-¡Miranda!_ exclamo la chica al ver a su amiga en el suelo llena de harina

- l—l—lo siento señorita Lenalee…_ dijo mientras temblaba nerviosa y se persignaba ella misma diciéndose, _torpe_, mentalmente.

- tranquila…no paso nada serio_ cuestiono la chica

Sin decir nada la joven castaña bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. La chica de pelo verde observo el lugar vio la puerta de la alacena abierta, solo pudo imaginarse lo que paso. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-ve a cambiarte yo me encargo del resto, Miranda_ dijo la chica en un tono dulce.

-No…pero señorita ese es mi trabajo_ exclamo nerviosa mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

La chica vestía un traje largo color negro de que el cuello, usaba unos guantes de encajes del mismo color, el traje era un poco entallado en la cintura hasta el busto y el cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas. Le daba un toque algo infantil aunque su cuerpo era lo contrario; la chica era muy codiciada sin embargo nadie se atrevía si quiera a tocarla, no porque su hermano fuese un _posesivo_ con "P" mayúscula ¡¡No!! Sino por que este era de armas tomar. Algunos chicos la habían pretendido antes pero estos desaparecían después de un tiempo sin dejar rastro, según historias abandonaban la ciudad… Justo después de que Komui, el hermano de Lenalee, se enteraba de que estos la pretendían. ¿Que misterioso no?

Después de que su amiga Miranda se tranquilizara, pues para Lenalee era más que una dama de compañía, era una de las personas más importantes en su vida a parte de su hermano. la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, a lo cual Miranda, adivinando las intenciones de la chica, objeto diciendo:

-¡Hace demasiado frío para Salir Lenalee!_

Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta, y salió antes de que su amiga tratase de detenerla.

En las calles casi no había gente salvo alguno que otro transeúnte que salio para hacer las compras del almuerzo y la cena, pues más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde todos los comercios cerrarían debido a que ese día era "feriado" o mejor dicho el día en que los que controlaban la ciudad hacían inventario de los comercios. Los gabelloti cobraban su cuota.

Como Miranda había regado gran parte de la harina, no quedo suficiente para terminar el pastel que estaban haciendo, por ello decidió ir a comprar un poco más. Aprovechando también para dar una vuelta sola, cosa que poco podía hacer. Su hermano no le permitía salir pues era "peligroso" –"_no sabes la cantidad de pervertidos que podrían acecharte Lenalee"_—le dijo su hermano una vez. Se preguntaran ¿por qué peligroso? No es por los "pervertidos" la respuesta es simple el hermano de esta chica no era cualquiera, su nombre es Komui Lee una de las personas mas respetadas/temidas en la ciudad de Paris, manejaba gran parte de los "negocios" de la capital, él era cabecilla de la Mafia Oscura un de los grupo de crimen organizado más grandes; tenia muchos enemigos capaces de hacer lo que fuere para destruirlo. Lo que él más quería en este mundo era a su hermana menor, su único familiar vivo, y el ser que mas amaba. Por lo cual era un blanco más que tentador para sus enemigos.

Hace más de 2 años que ella se fue de la casa anterior donde "vivía" junto a su hermano, en compañía de su fiel amiga. Él casi no paraba en la casa; al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Lenalee pero esta lo convenció después de que alguien incendiara la casa anterior con ella dentro, por suerte logro escapar a tiempo con Miranda por la puerta de atrás. Entonces su hermano decidió que lo mejor seria esconderse y pasar desapercibida. Y hela ahí…viviendo su independencia, una vida tranquila, sin emociones ni nada peligroso. Lo que en ocasiones llegaba a aburrirla pues no salía mucho.

* * *

_**Muelle 11:45 am**_

Nadie llego al muelle hasta que amaneció, uno de los primeros fue el capitán y la tripulación de un pequeño barco llamado _leNuit_ que arribo temprano. Al desembarcar, uno de los tripulantes más jóvenes bajó llevando carga pesada del barco hacia el deposito, cuando vio una extraña mancha… parecía una pisada dirigiéndose hacia la orilla del muelle la siguió con la mirada, había una extraña mancha como si algo se hubiese arrastrado, extrañado le aviso a la tripulación quienes empezaron a inspeccionar el muelle y así encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre bañado en sangre dentro del callejón. Ante la escena algo macabra varios de los grumetes corrieron hasta la estación más cercana para avisar del hecho a la policía.

Cuando estos llegaron examinaron la escena. Encontraron manchas de sangre en el suelo que terminaban justo en una de las plataformas que daba al río.

-Seguramente el asesino salio herido, e intento huir_ dedujo uno de los detectives.

Muy pronto se apersonaron a la escena un joven y un anciano de extraña apariencia.

-Disculpen pero esta es una escena del crimen no pueden pasar_ exclamo seriamente uno de los guardias bloqueándoles el paso.

-¡¡Inspector Yegar!!_ Grito el muchacho ignorando las palabras del guardia

-¡Oh! Lavi…Bookman, que bueno que llegaron_ dijo el inspector Yegar, reprendiendo con la mirada al hombre de seguridad quien los dejo pasar inmediatamente.

El anciano miro el cuerpo y el lugar minuciosamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia las manchas de sangre.

-El que halla disparado sabia lo que hacia, hay un orificio de entrada y uno de salida_ dijo el viejo resaltando lo obvio_ pero este hombre no era el objetivo_ concluyo…noto otras cosas, sin embargo guardo silencio.

El chico tomando en cuenta el comentario de su abuelo también observo minuciosamente la escena-¿encontraron la bala?_ pregunto el chico

-No señor, no la hemos encontrado_ contesto uno de los investigadores.

-solo las manchas de sangre y el cuerpo, no hemos encontrado siquiera el casquillo por lo que suponemos que fue el trabajo de un mercenario _ dijo un inspector

Por unos instantes el chico se perdió en sus pensamientos examinando cuidadosamente su entorno, su abuelo tenia razón ese tipo no era el objetivo. _--Si bien era un mercenario ellos no dan cabida a errores, el disparo hubiese sido en la cabeza, en el cuello, o el pecho sin embargo la herida esta justo a la altura del hombro, ese tiro iba dirigido hacia alguien más y ese tipo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en su camino…pero ¿qué hacia ahí?_—reflexionaba el chico

- el orificio de entrada es muy pequeño pero el de salida…_ dijo el anciano mientras fruncía el seño_ este tipo de armas no las tiene la policía_ dijo Bookman mientras algunos oficiales se ponían tensos ya sabían quienes podían ser los responsables.

- ¿quiere decir que fue un ladrón?_ pregunto el chico casi con un toque de inocencia en la pregunta, mientras el aire se ponía pesado.

El anciano reprendio al chico con la mirada, el chico solo arqueo la ceja esta vez no sabía estaba seguro cual era la razón de aquella mirada. Entonces lo comprendió…

El chico que acompañaba al anciano, tenia mas o menos unos 25 años, pelirrojo, alto con un parche en el ojo, una bufanda naranja, muy llamativa, le rodeaba el cuello y vestía un abrigo corto color crema y un pantalón del mismo color. Salio del callejón mirando el suelo siguiendo las huellas de sangre hasta que llego a una de las plataformas.

-Por la cantidad de sangre que dejo suponemos que esta muy mal herido y probablemente muerto_ inquirió uno de los investigadores acercándose al chico

-¿han encontrado algún cuerpo? ¿Reportes o algo?_ cuestiono el chico mirando las aguas tranquilas.

-No, nada_ respondió secamente el inspector_ pero al parecer algunas personas que viven cerca de aquí escucharon algunos disparos en la madrugada_ injirió el hombre

- bueno eso solo nos dice que el hombre murió hace mas o menos unas 6 u 8 horas aunque eso se determinara con la autopsia_ dijo el chico resaltando que esa información no revelaría nada_ ¿no hay algún testigo?_ cuestiono el chico.

- Pues un vagabundo dijo que vio a uno tipos persiguiendo a un anciano y que después se oyeron un disparo, pero a esa clase de gente no se le puede creer_ respondió el oficial

-puede que tenga razón, pero es una valiosa información, ¿aquel hombre pudo ver los rostros de esas personas? _ cuestiono el chico.

-Solo nos dijo algo que el hombre al que estaban persiguiendo, el "anciano" corría como gacela, supuso que era un anciano por que le vio el cabello blanco, pero eso es absurdo_ repuso el oficial.

- _un anciano ¿eh?…_ _se cuestionaba mentalmente. Pero ¿por qué le perseguían?, para que hubieran mandado a un mercenario, seguramente hizo algo muy grave. En su mente el chico ya había deducido más o menos lo que paso gracias a la información recien adquirida: persiguieron al "anciano" por el muelle luego lo acorralaron en el callejón y ahí lo esperaba el mercenario, le tendieron una emboscada_ concluyo el joven

El conocía ese tipo de bala, muchos funcionarios habían sido asesinados de la misma manera, esa bala pertenecía a un tipo especial de arma que solo se encontraba en el mercado negro, que controlaba la mafia, era posible que esto fuese obra de ellos, pero… ¿qué paso con el hombre de cabello blanco?

El chico seguía analizando la situación…mientras se alejaba del lugar

Los oficiales e investigadores seguían formulando deducciones sin llegar a nada, no se ponían de acuerdo. En sus rostros se podía notar el miedo y la tensión, era como si estuviesen tratando de irse por la tangente sabiendo la solución…eso lo confirmaba todo, algo mas grande que la misma policía estaba involucrado.

-¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto ella sin mirar a su perseguidor.

-solo hacerte un par de preguntas, ¿me permite?_ dijo amablemente el hombre mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa tentadora que su perseguida no podía ver pues estaba a espaldas de ella.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que llegar temprano a casa, me están esperando_ dijo la chica mientras retomaba la marcha un poco más acelerada de lo normal.

Se acerco rápidamente y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él lo más delicadamente posible, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?_ pregunto curioso

Ella se ruborizo, al notarlo el hombre volvió a hablar:

-Lo siento pero no me ha dejado otra opción_ dijo en un tono burlón

-Tenia la opción de portarse como un _caballero_ y dejarme ir_ respondió sagazmente la chica enfatizando la palabra _caballero._

_Aquel hombre a pesar de formar parte de la fuerza policiaca se jactaba de ser un caballero y la chica lo había herido en su orgullo_

-…Ciertamente, pero tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con usted_ inquirió el hombre

-Y como siempre yo no pienso contestarle _ respondió la chica

Algo derrotado o más bien cansado del jaleo de palabras, opto por soltarla, al ver un extraño auto pasar por la calle lentamente se aparto de la chica.

__Seguramente su hermano la esta vigilando… __ pensó él

-¿Siempre tiene que ser tan quisquillosa, princesa?_ cuestiono el chico

-¿siempre tiene que se tan impertinente?_ resalto la chica cerrando de un tajo la conversación ignorando el halago. O eso intento sus mejillas no estaban de acuerdo y tomaron un pintoresco color rosado.

-Es muy peligroso que una dama como usted ande sola por la calle ¿me permite escoltarla a casa?_ ofreció caballerosamente el hombre

La chica no lo pensó dos veces

-lo siento señor Mikk pero no me gustaría se acompañada por un extraño y como caballero que es no repelerá mi decisión_ dijo la chica con seguridad mientras se retiraba

Tyki esbozo una sonrisa, resignado y se fue. Era inútil tratar de convencerla. Esa chica realmente sabia como manejarse sola.

Tyki Mikk Oficial de alto rango en la policía Francesa, uno de los que intentaba derrocar a la mafia, hasta donde se sabia aquel hombre era el ejemplo de ciudadano perfecto. Era un hombre joven apuesto aun no tenia familia y era muy cotizado entre las mujeres del lugar. Sin embargo este hombre no era solo bondad, detrás de ese ejemplar ciudadano se escondía la sombra de un mercenario…el conocía todas las trampas de la mafia. Manejaba perfectamente ambas partes le gustaba y disfrutaba estar en ambos bandos…aunque supiera que algún día tendría que decidirse para el era más divertido permanecer en los dos.

* * *

-Listo…el trabajo esta hecho señor Kamelot_ dijo uno de los capos

El tipo dentro del carro solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le daba órdenes a sus guardias. Un problema menos con el que lidiar. Sin embargo cierto detalle capto la atención de Kamelot.

-¿acaso no iba otro hombre contigo?_ cuestiono el cuestiono kamelot dentro del auto.

Ante la pregunta no pudo hacer más que quitarse el sombrero y colocarlo contra su pecho, guardo silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza; solo con eso decía todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, acaso se dejaron ganar de un simple mocoso?_ cuestiono secamente.

Sheryl Kamelot era el jefe de la cuadrilla que administraba la mayor parte de los casinos y áreas comerciales en aquel lugar, era una persona muy seca en cuanto a tratar con sus subordinados, más aun con los incompetentes. Tiene altas aspiraciones, quiere el puesto de Komui, el es el único de su familia que esta por completo en este negocio pues el resto son policías.

-pues…_musito el hombre_ el mercenario que mando…a ese maldito idiota se le paso la mano_ dijo esto ultimo en con la voz llena de ira, de lo cual se arrepintió al ver la mirada seria de su jefe.-le disparo a…_dijo antes de ser interrumpido

- ¿A quien le dices idiota? Pedazo de imbécil_ exclamo en un tono agresivo un hombre detrás de él.

-¡OH! Que bueno que ya estas aquí, y dime ¿que paso?_ interrogo al recién llegado

-tsk…, debe estar muerto._ concluyo el recién llegado dando por terminada la explicación.

-ya veo…bueno Kanda puedes retirarte buen trabajo_ dijo contento el jefe_ en cuanto a ti_ dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el capo.

El hombre callo abatido en el suelo mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco; uno de los guardaespaldas que acompañaban a Kamelot le disparo.

Kanda miro la escena como si aquello fuese normal, y tal vez para él si lo era, luego salio como si nada de aquel callejón. Mientras tanto otros dos hombres tomaban el cuerpo y lo metían dentro del portaequipaje de otro auto para luego dejarlo en algún lugar donde no lo encontraran.

* * *

-¿Ya saben el nombre de la victima?_ cuestiono el pelirrojo

-Si, al parecer su nombre es Allen Walker, según lo que dice la identificación que encontramos cerca del cuerpo_ dijo uno de los investigadores.

El chico tomo la identificación con sumo cuidado, limpiando la sangre que cubría un dato importante, dando a conocer una noticia que cambiaria el ritmo de la investigación.

-…Allen Walker…no creo que sea, según la fecha de nacimiento en esto debe tener más o menos unos 22 años, pero la victima parece ser mucho mayor entre los 27 y los 30 años, es imposible que sea el mismo. Pero esto puede ser una pista tal vez…es posible que la sangre que encontramos esta mañana sea de este chico_ dedujo mientras señalaba el documento dejando con la boca abierta a más de uno de los investigadores.

-¡¿Por que lo pasaron por alto?! _ cuestiono el chico extrañado

Silencio…nadie dijo nada; el chico se dirigió a la puerta extrañado y molesto. Al parecer había algo más de lo que él no estaba enterado, al menos no por mucho tiempo, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Antes de salir del edificio, en el recibidor, encontró a su abuelo quien lo miro seriamente haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿mmmm?_ musito el chico con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Con algo de recelo el pelirrojo tomo asiento, el semblante de Bookman en ese momento lo ponía nervioso. Algo dentro de él, más bien su instinto le decía que este caso tenía algo más que un simple asesinato.

-el caso esta cerrado- dijo el anciano

-¿Qué?_ exclamo el chico levantándose de la silla

-¡Aparte ahora estas sordo!_ reprendió al chico

-pero…por que si aun no han descubierto al asesino, ¿por qué abuelo?_ cuestionaba el chico

-Lavi esto va mas allá, ni siquiera ellos se atreven a meter las narices en este caso, el miedo los ha dominado por completo y nosotros no podemos hacer más._ concluyo el anciano

El chico molesto y decepcionado salio del edificio sin decir nada. Su abuelo decidió dejarlo solo un rato así despejaría su mente. Justo cuando llegaron a la estación el jefe de policía el señor Reever le pidió que dejaran el caso, pues ya sabían quienes eran los responsables pero que no podían hacer mucho, el anciano indignado respondió que el rendirse de esa forma era lo que hacia que esa gente se saliese con la suya. El jefe Reever asintió y dijo, que estaba de acuerdo pero por ahora lo mejor era declinar el caso y darlo por cerrado.

* * *

Jadeante casi sin aliento, caminaba con dificultad tambaleándose, tratando de soportar el peso de su ropa mojada y el de su propio cuerpo. El frío invadía su cuerpo, haciéndose más intenso a cada paso, agravándose gracias a su ropa mojada, aunado al intenso dolor que sentía donde penetro la bala. Su hombro derecho no paraba de sangrar por mas presión que ejerciera, su abrigo blanco estaba tiñéndose de un color carmesí intenso que abarcaba gran parte de este, al igual que el guante blanco, de su mano izquierda, con el que presionaba la herida intentando, inútilmente, para el sangrado. Las gotas de agua que caían de su ropa disipaban la sangre que dejaba a su paso; cada vez sus jadeos eran más fuertes el aire le faltaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a entrar en shock, su vista se hacia borrosa, con cada paso las imágenes a su alrededor se distorsionaban más y más.

Cansado…decidió detenerse no tenia caso seguir, ¿a dónde iría? No tenia a donde regresar ir al hotel seria peligroso tendría que dar explicaciones o huir de nuevo.

_-Seguramente piensan que he muerto__ pensó el chico_ _y al parecer no falta mucho para que sea cierto__ concluyo dejándose caer lentamente al suelo, recargando su peso contra la pared mientras sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

Se encontraba dentro de un callejón oscuro que le daba una vista clara de la calle principal, o una imagen borrosa de esta en su caso; hacia poco dejo de caminar se había quedado inmóvil a un lado de la pared; ya no sentía su cuerpo, no tenía frío, tampoco sentía dolor aquellas sensaciones que solo se sienten cuando se esta vivo lo estaban abandonaron por completo. Jadeaba en busca de aire, podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón haciendo cada vez más lentos…deteniéndose. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción… vivió intensamente los últimos años… y no se arrepentía de nada. Cerró lentamente los ojos entregándose por completo a los brazos de las sombras…

_**---------oooooo---------**_

_-Allen… ¿Qué haces? No debes estar aquí, no aun_ anunciaba una voz familiar_

abrió los ojos, lo que vio le sorprendió. Incrédulo toco el rostro de esa persona con las manos. al sentirlo tan real, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad.

_-no debes estar aquí_ dijo con un deje de tristeza el hombre frente a él. _

_-pero… ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto el chico reaccionando _

_-no debes estar aquí_ repitió en un tono triste, mirando al chico con dolor, aquel hombre no quería que estuviese ahí, al menos no por ahora. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era casi tan grande como la alegría de verle pero... _

_-… Mana…yo… ahora estoy a tu lado, si tu estas aquí yo también debo estar aquí _ exclamo el chico._

_-no…tu no debes estar aquí, aun no…debes vivir más, regresa allá…_ dijo la Mana_

_-Pero…allá estoy solo…y…_ dijo el chico antes de ser interrumpido_

_-sólo por que quieres…_ dijo mana con una sonrisa consoladora para el chico…_

_Los ojos de Allen se llenaron de traicioneras lagrimas, sintió un dolor intenso y entonces…una luz segadora rodeo al chico apartándolo de Mana quien le regalo una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer._

_**continuara...**_

_**-------oooo-------**_

* * *

más allá de ser una experiencia extra corporal esto ayudara a el chico mas adelante creanme...

_Mi segundo fic eso creo... (Wii por mí---en fin) esto es lo que pasa cuando no tienes nada que hacer y te levantas a las cinco de la mañana en un día libre XD_

_Este programa es apto para todo publico por ahora XD Allen casi es mayor de edad así que!! (Risa malvada) bien esto entra en un universo alternativo (**pueden haber cosas de esta época**) y puede que entren personas inventados por mí para complementar la historia. bien que les parecio?_

_perdonen por dejarlos en ascuas (suspenso) pero me encanta hahahahah ademas la historia no creo que pegue mucho asi que hago lo mejor para motivarme ya que casi no me dejan reviews (traumada)...en fin...tengo problemas para cuadrar la historia...¿lenalee y allen como se conoceran? _

_bien los dejo! ¡bye!_

_PD: seré más considerada si llego a los 6 reviews actualizare lo más rápido que pueda ¿Ok? bueno 5 ó 6 hehe por ahora... _


	3. pain of the past I

_LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENCEN FUERON CREADOS POR LA EXELENTICIMA HOSHINO KATSURA-__SEMPAI (*0*) SON DE LA HISTORIA D GRAY MAN... LO QUE SI ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA...BLACK JACK ES DE MI AUTORIA EXCEPTO LOS PERSONAJES...(ya lo deje claro)_

_No me odien... por demorarme...es que estoy falta de motivacion, gomen T_T_

_en la ultima parte les explicare el por que de la demora._

* * *

Con sollozos fuertes pero ahogados, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Se sentía como un pequeño perdido entre la multitud; desesperado y triste... ¿por qué no podía quedarse con Mana?

-Al fin despertaste…_ suspiro aliviada, la voz de una mujer.

-¿Dón…de esto…y?_ preguntó débilmente el chico, antes de ser interrumpido por el intenso dolor.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero ya no estaba frío ahora solo sentía un terrible calor tanto que le mareaba.

No hubo respuesta, solo sintió como una mano calida se posaba suavemente en su cabeza, acariciando delicadamente sus cabellos, aquella mano era suave y sutil…era la mano de una mujer…era de Anita.

Ella era dueña de un negocio muy famoso de entretenimiento, donde magnates incluyendo los mismos mafiosos se apersonaban; ella era una mujer muy dulce. Allen se lamentaba y sentía pena ya que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su maestro pero él dudaba mucho que aquel mujeriego estuviese realmente interesado en ella. Sin embargo la señorita Anita no estaba sola, tenía una acompañante, su guardiana, una mujer realmente "grande", quE se encargaría de darle una lección inolvidable a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacerle daño a su maestra.

-¿Mahoja?_ pregunto la mujer al escuchar a alguien entrando a la habitación.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, quiso correr hasta él, pero debía guardar la compostura esa no seria la actitud de una dama. Entró mirando severamente al joven que descansaba en la cama mal herido, seguido de él entró la guardiana.

-lo encontraron en un callejón casi muerto, el chico ha perdido mucha sangre…lo más probable es que no sobreviva…_ explico la guardiana adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Estúpido imprudente…_ espeto molesto.

-Calma, no es para tanto…_ dijo Anita con una sonrisa tratando de apaciguar a la bestia…digo a Cross

_(N.A: Sí, por si no lo habían notado se trata de Marian Cross)_

- ¡Idiota! eres demasiado imprudente…_ exclamó el hombre.- si no despiertas en dos segundos te pateare el trasero _ amenazó con una cara aterradora. De parte del chico no hubo respuesta alguna.

Cross asintió con la mirada, al parecer el chico si estaba realmente grave. Justo cuando salía, el chico murmuro algo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ni Mahoja ni Anita entendieron aquellas palabras.

_-Vale más vivir con un bandolero que con un miserable__ musito el chico con una sonrisa forzada.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo-…No pienso pagarle a ningún medico por tú cuidado_ anuncio Cross. Fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de salir

-Como si alguna vez pagaras algo, tacaño…_ musito entre dientes el chico.

Anita solo sonreía, ¡se llevaban tan bien! ese par…

* * *

-¡Ya regrese!_ exclamo la Lenalee anunciando su llegada

Al no escuchar respuesta la chica se preocupo…caminó por la sala silenciosamente.  
Entro a la cocina y paro en seco al notar la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!_ cuestiono acomodándose los lentes y de paso dándole un susto de muerte a la chica.

-Fui a buscar un poco de harina para terminar un postre_ explico la chica aliviada al reconocer la voz.

-que bien, pero no deberías salir sola Lenalee es demasiado peligroso_ dijo a modo de reprimenda

-Se defenderme sola hermano, no tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mi, ¿Dónde esta Miranda?_ cuestiono la chica al no verla.

-Esta allá arriba, buscando tus cosas_ dijo el hermano mayor

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_ replicó la chica

-Ese policía ha estado rondándote, además las calles se han vuelto muy peligrosas y no quiero…_ dijo antes de ser interrumpido

-No quieres que me hagan daño_ dijo con tristeza sabes… tu me haces mas daño, corres mucho más peligro que yo involucrándote con esa gente…_ replico con lagrimas en los ojos la chica.

Komui al notar la tristeza de su hermana decidió dejar el tema, era mejor discutir aquello luego. Lenalee, tratando de ahogar su llanto, abrazo fuertemente a su hermano quien no dudo en corresponderle. Un momento hermoso, lastima que fue interrumpido.

-Señor, tenemos noticias_ anuncio un hombre de traje mientras entraba a la casa.

_**Lenalee POV**_

Trate de no llorar, pero… él arriesga su vida mezclándose con gente tan peligrosa. Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, me enterré en su pecho como lo hacia de niña, mientras ahogaba mis lágrimas, él trató de consolarme. Sentí en ese abrazo a mi verdadero hermano, el que siempre estaba conmigo acompañándome, aquel de mirada serena tan dulce, aunque a veces se comportara…excéntricamente, y también pude sentir su miedo, la preocupación que llevaba a cuestas por ponerme en peligro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo…que parecía importante, un hombre entro casi corriendo a la casa diciendo que tenía _noticias_. Me soltó inmediatamente y salio junto a aquel hombre, que parecía preocupado. Antes de irse me dijo: "-no salgas de aquí, vendré a buscarte yo mismo, entendido-.", lo único que hice fue asentir con la mirada.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que llegamos a este país, yo llegue primero mas no por voluntad propia. Nuestros padres murieron cuando yo era una niña, o más bien fueron asesinados. Ellos eran personas tranquilas muy respetadas en el pueblo donde vivíamos, pero mi padre osó llevarle la contraria a un tipo muy poderoso, que hasta ese entonces no sabíamos quien era realmente hasta que… fue demasiado tarde. Mi hermano siempre sospecho algo, le rogué en aquel entonces (_todavía lo hago_) que lo dejara. El vengarnos de ese tipo no regresaría a nuestros padres, es mas ni siquiera sabíamos que había sido él pero mi hermano dijo: "-no quiero vengarme, solo quiero hacer justicia, si la muerte de nuestros padres queda impune, seguirá cometiendo más crímenes y no lo permitiré no me quedare callado-".

Contemple la puerta cerrada por unos instantes, después de que él se fue, luego subí a la habitación para ver a Miranda, quien estaba sentada en la cama con sus ojos perdidos en el armario, entonces cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

"-_¿Por qué lloras, pasa algo malo?-" _le pregunte preocupada

"-_es…es…es solo que- _dijo entre sollozos saliendo de su trance.-_Señorita, yo no quiero irme de aquí-" _contesto tratando de contener las lagrimas y continuo. "-_ esta, ahora es nuestra casa, vivimos tranquilas… no tenemos que estar preocupadas por los extraños que entran a la casa, aquí solo estamos…es nuestro hogar_-"concluyó mientras rompía en llanto.

Las lágrimas que hace un rato contuve, escaparon en aquel momento. Miranda tenía razón, desde el día en que llegamos aquí todo ha sido tranquilidad, uno que otro inconveniente con los vecinos pero…a pesar de todo ese pequeño departamento se había convertido en nuestro hogar, lo único que faltaba para que ese hogar estuviese completo, al menos para mi, era mi hermano.

Después de desahogarnos un rato, ayude a miranda con las maletas. Las desempaque todas. Ambas decidimos quedarnos, no abandonaríamos este lugar ahora, ahí estábamos seguras, aunque mi hermano dijese que no. Ella me miro confusa y pregunto

"-_Pero… Lenalee _-musito algo nerviosa_.-a Komui no le agradara esto, él solo quiere protegerte eres lo único que le queda, trata de entenderlo. Tal vez tenga razón y no estamos seguras aquí_-" dijo justificando a mi hermano y contrariando todo lo que ella misma había dicho antes.

"-_El quiere protegernos a ambas, no solo a mí, también eres parte de la familia, Miranda_-"exclame algo indignada por el comentario, siempre la hemos tratado como un miembro más de la familia. Pero luego reflexione, ella siempre ha sido una persona muy insegura."- _siempre serás parte de la familia, mi hermano confía mucho en ti por eso me dejo a tu cuidado_- le dije con una sonrisa"

"-Más bien pareciera que me cuidaras a mí-" dijo Miranda con una sonrisa nerviosa. Nos miramos y de la nada empezamos a reírnos.

* * *

- ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando Sheryl?!- exclamo furioso Komui

-¡No podemos permitir que nadie se pase de listo con nosotros!, solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Si la gente nos tiene miedo no se atreverán a pasarse de listos y podremos seguir tranquilamente. Además este tipo de situaciones son las que nos permiten demostrar quien manda- se defendió mientras sonreía complacido.

-¡Cierto! Por eso mataste a dos de nuestros hombres, para demostrar quien manda- dijo sarcásticamente y continuo-- ¿no es así Kanda?- cuestionó al chico

-tsk- respondió el chico

-él es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, no permitiré que lo utilices para trivialidades como esas. De ahora en adelante se quedara aquí.-ordeno el hombre.- Solo obedecerás mis ordenes ¿entendido?- anuncio el jefe (Komui) a kanda dando por terminada la discusión.

El chico solo cerro los ojos en señal de apruebo. Pero antes de retirarse…

-Se interpuso en mi camino, yo no permito estorbos- le dijo al jefe mirándole a los ojos.

Se dispuso a retirarse del edificio mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho el portazo de kamelot al salir de la oficina de Komui. Sin mucho interés continuó caminando.

-¡Kanda!- lo llamó Sheryl

El chico se detuvo, más no volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con cierto fastidio

-solo hablar contigo- respondió el hombre- no es necesario que obedezcas a ese tipo, podríamos lograr grandes cosas, con tus habilidades y mi cerebro; ser poderosos, lo único que debes hacer es unirte a mí _ anuncio el hombre

- no me interesa- exclamo el pelinegro

Con cierta indignación y asombro retrocedió mirando severamente al chico. El mercenario no se inmutó en los berrinches de aquel hombre al cual ignoro hasta salir del edificio.

Maldijo por lo bajo a Komui ya que, se estaba metiendo con gente peligrosa _"--ese 'imbécil' con complejo de hermana—"_pensó él mientras recorría la avenida. Aquel malhumorado pelinegro, tenía como función, en esa organización: hacerse cargo de las molestias y estorbos. Casi siempre lo hacia, sin embargo algo dentro de él sentía cierta inconformidad, más bien fastidio. Se estaba hartando de los juegos de toda la junta estúpidos, de Sheryl y de Lee.

Dos cuadras más adelante, se encontraba Lavi, inmerso en su propio mundo caminando sin prestar atención a direcciones, simplemente estaba caminando sin rumbo para despejar sus ideas. Viajó por todas partes, antes de llegar a Paris, junto a su abuelo desde que era un niño, hoy ya yo era un simple niño curioso, sino, un detective independiente junto a su abuelo y otra cosa más en la que no quería pensar. El chico estaba muy contrariado; el viejo decidido dejar el caso sin pelear, jamás lo había hecho antes. El caso estaba prácticamente resuelto pero la batalla termino antes de comenzar; Lo que nuestro joven amigo no sabia era que ese caso estaba más allá del control policial, ignoraba lo que estaba detrás de todo este asunto. _-¿por qué nadie hace nada? ¿Por qué simplemente se quedan callados?—_se cuestionaba mentalmente el chico. A pesar de todos los obstáculos estaba decidido a seguir, no importaba el costo, no importaba que el viejo no estuviese de acuerdo resolvería, mejor dicho haría valer la justicia aunque tuviese que hacerlo solo. Una extraña sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, ¿_por qué repentinamente sentía tanto interés_? Ni el mismo estaba seguro…o eso quería pensar.

Como era típico de aquella estación invernal, el cielo estaba algo nublado y la temperatura tan baja como de costumbre, por ello mucha gente prefiriera quedarse en casa (_las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas_).

El sonido de pasos presurosos resonaba por las calles. La chica rubia corría despavorida, había perdido uno de sus zapatos en la carrera por lo que decidió deshacerse del otro también, por ello ahora corría descalza; gritó con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchase, pero fue inútil aunque la escuchasen… nadie se atrevía a ayudarle, la ciudad estaba dominada por el miedo. Si alguien estaba en peligro lo más probable es que lo dejarían morir sin más y si tenía la "suerte" de salvarse seria rescatado por la policía, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

Continuó corriendo, ahora por un callejón el cual daba directo al cuartel de policial, donde trabajaba su padre, pero alguien la estaba esperando…retrocedió como pudo cayéndose en el proceso y levantándose lo más rápido que pudo. La chica comenzaba a fatigarse: el aire le faltaba, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, el contacto frío del suelo con sus pies descalzos comenzaba a afectarle.

Dos hombres, incluyendo al del callejón, la perseguían. Corrió, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle, sus pulmones estaban al borde del colapso, cuando choca contra algo…o alguien. El peso de la chica no fue suficiente para derribar al obstáculo, pero, si para tumbarla a ella. Aturdida alzo la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de desesperación, abrazó al hombre frente a ella, y se hecho a llorar, al fin alguien la rescataría.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?…- dijo fríamente, mientras deshacía el abrazo de la chica.

-yo…yo… ¡Por favor ayúdeme!- rogó la chica entre sollozos y lagrimas.

La miró severamente y continuó sin prestarle atención, dejándola a un lado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Intento seguir con su camino, quién sabe a donde, entonces dos tipos pasaron rápidamente a su lado, y uno de ellos golpeo por accidente el hombro de Kanda.

-¡¡Quítate idiota, estorbas!!- bramo el hombre que chocó con al pelinegro

En ese instante él se detuvo. Escuchó los gritos de la chica rogando que la soltasen, el sonido de los golpes que ella les daba mientras pataleaba, el sonido de una bofetada y luego el ruido de algo desplomándose contra el suelo helado.

-¿A quien le dices idiota? Maldito imbécil- exclamo el pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a aquel tipo

-¿eh? , aun sigues aquí _estorbo-_siseó el hombre.- deberías largarte con tu madre antes de que te demos una paliza- amenazó.

Más palabras no fueron necesarias. (_Creo que se imaginan lo que paso después…)_

Kanda se acercó peligrosamente al tipo y le propino un puñetazo que lo lanzó al otro lado de la acera (_muy lejos_), el otro tipo algo asustado sacó un arma y le apunto al chico, a este no lo detuvo tener un arma apuntándole. ¡NO! Es más se acercó.

-¿Qué crees que haces, ?— dijo tranquilamente, pero en un tono que hizo al hombre temblar de miedo. Aquel hombre era un poco más alto que el chico sin embargo estaba tan intimidado como lo estaría si un tío de dos metro lo amenazase

Los ojos del pelinegro reflejaban una oscuridad tremenda, sin embargo carecían de odio (_es su habilidad natural Kanda no necesita odiar a nadie para mirarle mal…-.-'_)

— ¿vas a disparar? — le retó el chico al hombre.

Este tomó el arma con ambas manos y le apunto justo a la cabeza. El sonido de un estallido, algo cruzando a gran velocidad el aire, un zumbido y…

El sonido hizo eco en los oídos del pelirrojo quien despertó inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones. Corrió en dirección al estallido.

Paro en seco al ver un hombre, vestido elegantemente, apuntándole a un muchacho de gabardina negra. Observó la escena divisando inmediatamente a la chica que trataba de levantarse, en tanto otro hombre yacía inconciente sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

Analizó la escena cuidadosamente, vio al hombre con el arma, al muchacho frente a él, a la chica que yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo, no había nada que le impidiese actuar excepto el peligro que corría si el otro tipo lo viese. El pelirrojo tenía una idea.

Muy tranquilamente caminó, parando justo al lado de los dos hombres:

-¡Hola!—dijo con una enorme sonrisa, distrayendo al tipo que traía el arma, con su estúpida, y poco cuidadosa acción, de estar bookman ahí le habría tirado a golpes por eso.

En lo que el tipo se distrajo kanda aprovecho para tumbarlo de una patada. Aturdido, el hombre soltó el arma. El pelinegro se movió rápido tomando el arma, acto seguido le apunto justo entre los ojos. Abatido en el suelo rogó por su vida pero poco pareció importarle al chico quien le estaba quitando el seguro al arma, dispuesto a disparar.

Ante la escena Lavi se horrorizo e intento detenerlo pero, este le amenazo.

-si te interpones te matare a ti también— amenazó el pelinegro

No parecía furioso, pero si algo molesto lo mas peligroso es que tenia un revolver…era mejor no arriesgarse, se acerco a la chica que yacía en el suelo tomándola entre sus brazos, apartándola de la fría acera. Inmediatamente reviso le reviso el pulso. Dentro de si, el pelirrojo dudaba que fuese a disparar. El sonido de otro disparo hizo eco en la calle, cortando el aire con un ruido sordo. La mano de aquel hombre sangraba sin parar, manchando la acera con el líquido carmesí.

Los ojos de aquel tipo brillaban de una manera tan cortante, tan soberbia. Esos ojos que mostraban un desprecio y orgullo únicos, pero no destilaban ni la más minima pizca de odio. Sin embargo, a pesar de su acción con el revolver, no parecía ser un asesino a sangre fría. Tuvo la oportunidad de matar a aquel hombre pero no lo hizo, ¿_quien era esa persona? ¿qué hacia ahí?_ Más preguntas para la mente del pelirrojo, esta vez, respecto al misterioso joven frente a él. Un movimiento cerca de su pecho capturo su atención; la chica se movía, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentaba zafarse del pelirrojo.

-tranquila, no te haré daño…estas a salvo- susurro el chico para tranquilizarla

Justo en ese momento el misterioso joven se retiraba de la escena, como si nada hubiese pasado. El pelirrojo lo miró algo contrariado: _¿acaso no le interesaba saber como estaba la chica?_ Si era así por que la había salvado…a punto de perder la conciencia la chica miro a su salvador, aquel hombre misterioso del cual nunca olvidaría su rostro. Débilmente miro al hombre alejarse mientras su imagen se tornaba borrosa.

—…g…gra…gracias…— murmuro antes de perderse entre las sombras.

el chico se detuvo por instantes, ni un gesto, ni una sonrisa, ni palabras…simplemente siguió como si nada, perdiéndose entre las heladas calles de Paris.

Con la chica en brazos corrió lo más rápido que pudo, al no saber de algún hospital en el área, la llevo a la jefatura de policía, dos calles mas arriba de donde se encontraban. Llegó azotando la puerta con una fuerza increíble mientras cargaba a la chica. Increíblemente al llegar encontró a su abuelo sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hace más de tres horas.

Su abuelo lo miro severamente. Al ver lo que su nieto traía en los brazos suavizo la mirada. Ante el estruendo el inspector encargado salió molesto de su oficina, preguntando la razón de tanto escándalo, sus mas terribles pesadillas se realizaron en ese momento, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, la única persona que le quedaba estaba frente a sus ojos al borde de la muerte (exageró). Horrorizado observó la escena de su hija malherida en los brazos de un extraño.

-¡¡¿Qué le has hecho, qué le has hecho a mi pequeña bastardo?!! — gritó el hombre completamente colérico.

Al oír los bramidos del hombre que no paraba de insultar al pobre Lavi…varios policías se apersonaron, en ese momento el hombre ordeno el arresto inmediato del chico, quien no tardo en reaccionar; trató de defenderse pero aquel hombre no lo escuchaba.

—Yo solo la he traído hasta aquí— afirmó el chico

Pero aquel hombre estaba tan encolerizado que no hizo el más mínimo caso a las palabras del chico…

_Esta historia continuara…_

* * *

_**¿Qué pasara con lavi?...**_

_**bien no me importa que eso diga 3. es el capitulo número 2!...lo siento últimamente ando medio hahahaha, estoy de vacas!! asi que si quieren que actualice dejen sus reviews!** (*hecha un obillo*) _

_quiero pedirle disculpas a todos los que vieron la fecha de publicacion de este capitulo...no tengo excusa lo sé, pero no tengo control sobre todo el dia 14 por la mañana estaba terminando este capitulo cuando la pc hizo un sonido extraño, despues de eso se apago. mi mama la prendió de nuevo y meti el usb (trabajo con usb) y entonces cuando hice eso la pc se apagó y no prendió más...por eso pùblico es capitulo hasta hoy. pido disculpas por los inconvenuentes...(MIL PERDONES...T_T) _

_Ok. ya les tengo el capi!! wiii un dia tarde (-.-') mejor dicho dos T_T gomen...gomenasai... _

_bien quiero agradecerle a todos los que me dejan rebiew son mi inspiracion para hacer esta historia se los agradezco mucho..._

_PD: ¿se habran dado cuenta que esto no es exclusivamente allena?...creo que ahora lo saben, espero llevarle el ritmo a la historia como se debe BYE BYE_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS POR LEER Ó.Ó SE LES QUIERE!!** _

_¿¿REVIEW??_


	4. Pain of the past II

**PUES AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO TRES...NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**

* * *

**

(*) la estrellita representa un cambio de escena

**(o) esto representa o el fin de el POV de algún protagonista, el inicio o final de in **_**flash back **_**etc.**

* * *

**PAINT OF THE PAST****II parte**

Completamente rodeado de oficiales, el chico pensaba si dejar correr las cosas y oponerse…ante esta última opción recordó a la joven malherida en sus brazos.

**LAVI POV **

Sentí algo moverse en mi pecho, al parecer finalmente había despertado una parte de mi se alegro, pero la otra pensaba: que pasa si el shock fue demasiado fuerte…y si ella no me recordara ayudándola…entonces realmente estaría en problemas, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi y en la "bella durmiente", ella empezó a moverse incomoda pero no abrió los ojos sinceramente en ese momento esperaba que despertase y aclarara todo ya que los guardias frente a mí, tal vez fueran unos incompetentes cumpliendo su trabajo, pero, no eran malos tiradores (según sé).

El viejo panda…digo mi abuelo se paro en medio, mientras el inspector le advertía que se moviera, pero, él no lo hizo; en ese momento el viejo (_mi abuelo_) me lanzo una mirada asesina, me causo un escalofríos terrible, tanto que empecé a sudar a pesar del frio. Estaba realmente molesto conmigo, no por irme sin decir a donde, sino, por regresar de esa forma con una chica herida en mis brazos, aparte mi abrigo estaba un poco salpicado de sangre, quien sabe que se estaba imaginaba él.

Las cosas no se veían nada bien para mí, mucho menos con lo que paso después. Ella despertó sus ojos estaban opacos como si aun estuviese inconsciente, las heridas no eran nada graves pero aquella situación fue demasiado fuerte para una chica, además ese sádico que no se midió para nada al dispararle al tipo ese, salpicándonos de sangre…Es más ¿por qué se fue sin preguntar el estado de la chica? ¿Tendrán algún tipo de relación, se conocerán de algún lado?

Inmerso en mis cavilaciones no me di cuenta que ella estaba asustada, tenía los ojos abiertos pero cargaba la misma expresión de antes, de cuando la encontré los ojos opacos ausentes de cualquier razonamiento solo reflejaban miedo… entonces empezó a gritar, y a rogarme que no la matara. En ese momento Galmar enloqueció.

¡¡¡MALDITO BASTARDO!!!— Bramó molesto mientras ordenaba a los guardias arrestarme—¡¡LLEVENSELO INMEDIATAMENTE Y TRAIGAN A MI HIJA!!— dijo no más calmado pero tratando de controlarse ya que sus gritos solo empeoraban las situación.

Yo por mi parte ante la mirada de mi abuelo decidí no resistirme, después de todo el siempre me ha dicho y yo lo he comprobado una verdad jamás permanece oculta por mucho tiempo, o al menos espero que mi inocencia se demuestre antes de que el "mucho tiempo" se cumpla.

Se la llevaron en una patrulla hasta el hospital, o al menos eso dijeron. Me encerraron después de eso, el viejo se fue en aquella patrulla dejándome solo, aquí… en esta maldita celda, por suerte estos tipos no atrapan ni un resfriado o si no tendría que haber compartido la celda con quien sabe qué clase de criminales.

Ya que tenia tanto tiempo libre…reviví una y otra vez aquella escena, ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿por qué estaba ahí? Bueno al parecer también estaba en las mismas que yo, caminando para despejarse, o eso pienso…seguramente no es un ciudadano cualquiera, ni siquiera parece francés…habló…en ingles pero dudo mucho que sea británico…pensándolo bien los otros dos también hablaron en ingles…un momento; tal vez sea chino o algo por el estilo…_realmente eso no importa…_

(o*)

El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentirse frustrado…aparentemente no había nadie en la estación, todos habían salido. La única persona ahí, parecía ser un oficial muy pequeño _"—seguramente puedo hacer que me saque de aquí… quitándole las llaves—" _pensaba el chico sonriendo tal cual un pequeño que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

¡¡Oficial!!...no me siento bien…—fingió, mientras se apoyaba de los barrotes para no "caer"

No caeré en un truco tan viejo como ese— anunció la persona que hasta ahora, Lavi, pensaba era un hombre.

¡¿Una chica?!—exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido

La oficial volteo para ver a su histérico prisionero en ese momento…—¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ello?— cuestionó molesta la joven de cabellos castaños.

No…para nada— musito la última frase con algo de desgano…—cambiando de tema…— intento decir antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido.

¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablar?— preguntó adivinando o imaginándose qué tipo de conversación quería entablar el chico. Ya había tenía muchas otras experiencias muy incomodas con anteriores reclusos por ellos había adoptado una actitud cortante y severa hacia cualquiera que estuviese detrás de esas rejas.

¡¡Oye!! En primer lugar yo estoy aquí por tratar de ayudar, no por algún tipo de crimen— exclamo molesto al ver que lo estaban tratando como si fuese un _criminal_. —Por si no lo sabías soy investigador y trabajo con la policía no soy un delincuente…estoy aquí por un error, yo no le hice nada a la hija del inspector Galmar— explico el chico con la esperanza de que su vigilante le creyera y al parecer funciono, ya que la chica parecía interesada en escuchar la historia completa.

¿Enserio?— preguntó con sarcasmo. —Eres demasiado joven para ser un investigador…— inquirió la oficial.

¡tengo 25 años! Además los investigadores de aquí me doblan la edad, no lo niego, pero aun así no han sido capaces de poner a los verdaderos criminales tras las rejas y hacerles pagar, ¡es mas dejan que se salgan con la suya frente a ellos sin hacer nada!. — exclamó ofendido por el comentario.

La chica lo miro atentamente, pensando que de cierto modo tenía razón. Ellos con todos los medios para atraparlos, las pruebas e inclusive testigos no era capaces de hacer valer su autoridad, es más se sumían ante esos maleantes.

—¿Para qué has venido, en primer lugar?— cuestionó la chica.

El pelirrojo pareció presárselo. —¿Sabes algo del nuevo caso?— preguntó ignorando la interrogante puesta anteriormente por la oficial.

—No has contestado mi pregunta…— reclamó la joven.

—…venimos aquí… porque… en realidad no lo sé—mintió—, yo solo voy a donde mi abuelo va o me lleva mejor dicho— se excuso el chico.

—¿Tu abuelo?— cuestionó dudosa.

—sí, el viejo panda que estaba aquí hace unas horas. — dijo el pelirrojo- _"me abandono…" _pensó preocupado el chico. _"No puede ser, al parecer no saldré de aquí…" _

*

Una semana paso después del incidente, el chico aun sentía dolor. La herida no había cerrado por completo; le advirtieron que si hacia movimientos bruscos la herida volvería a abrirse sin embargo él no soportaba un día más sin hacer nada, estaba cansado de escuchar a su maestro cada vez que le hacía visita a la señorita Anita.

"_Solo causas problemas, chico estúpido" _o _"no pienso mantenerte si te vuelves un inútil" _  
entre otras cosas solía decirle el hombre al "_pequeño Allen_"

Aquellas frases que sonaban realmente crueles, al chico parecían fastidiarle solo un poco, ya que el mismo no permitía que esas palabras, ni siquiera la actitud _tan_…bueno la actitud de su tutor le amargase la vida. Sabía que en el fondo desde la muerte de su Padre, Cross lo había apoyado y lo ayudo a recuperarse en aquel entonces, le hizo recuperar los ánimos que perdió después de la tragedia.

El frio se hacía sentir, mucho, tanto que al hablar podía ver claramente su aliento frente a él. El abrigo negro le permitía guardar el calor de su cuerpo. Aun así sus manos estaban terriblemente congeladas, las frotó constantemente hasta que logro algo de calor. Las calles estaban despejadas casi nadie se atrevía a salir el frio era tremendo pero el pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño Allen necesitaba despejarse un poco, estuvo encerrado toda una semana mientras se recuperaba de aquel incidente.

_Flash back_

—…_ugh…— dijo quejándose por el intenso dolor mientras se arrastraba por el suelo de madera hasta la plataforma que daba al río._

_A su paso dejaba enormes manchas de sangre extendidas en el suelo. Detrás de él caminaba lentamente el hombre misterioso vestido de negro, casi amanecía y los primeros rayos del sol le permitieron ver el rostro de su atacante. Un hombre alto de cabello negro largo, con la mirada fría pero no era la típica mirada de un asesino, había algo más. Como pudo logro levantarse y anduvo sobre sus piernas mientras pudo. El hombre volvió a apuntarle, esta vez sería difícil esquivarle… " ¿Moriré…?" Pensaba el chico algo aterrorizado._

_En ese instante el bramido de un hombre resonó por todo el lugar._

—_¡¡Maldito!! Lo mataste…esta muerto… ¿Qué hiciste id…?—en la última frase el hombre se contuvo como si la mirada de aquel misterioso hombre le hubiese hecho vacilar._

_En ese momento, ese pequeño instante de distracción fue aprovechado por él para huir. Pero su intento no paso inadvertido por el hombre, quien inmediatamente lo alcanzo tumbándole de una patada en la espalda, un golpe seco…gritos de dolor…sangre, estaba a punto de desmayarse o al menos eso parecía. _

(o)

El sonido de la sirena de una patrulla seguido de un fuerte pitazo distrajeron al chico de sus recuerdos, mientras observaba el apresurado vehículo cruzar la calle a rápidamente pasándole peligrosamente cerca.

— ¡No me di cuenta que iba a cruzar la calle!—musitó algo sorprendido

Suspiro aliviado, al ver que todo estaba en su lugar. Continuo su camino como si nada esta vez miro a todos lados antes de cruzar, cerró los ojos un momento para respirar profundamente mientras andaba, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de otra persona.

¡ouch!— se quejo la otra persona apretando fuertemente una bolsa de papel repleta de víveres.

¡Ay!…!lo… si…ento mucho, discúlpeme!— pidió el joven mientras sobaba su hombre herido, el cual había sido lastimado en la pequeña colisión de hace un segundo.

Deberías fijarte por dónde vas...— reclamó la chica algo sorprendida por la apariencia del chico, mientras recogía los víveres que cayeron al suelo.

¡Te ayudo!— pidió culpable el chico.

…gracias… — agradeció la chica.

Terminó de recoger todo y se lo entrego a la chica. Solo hasta ese entonces miro su rostro, era una persona realmente linda, su mirada era tan tierna…sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por el frio le daban una apariencia realmente encantadora. A pesar del intenso frio él comenzó a sentir su rostro arder. Ya no estaba consciente del dolor en su hombro, aunque el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte aun estaba en riesgo de abrirse por lo más mínimo que fuere.

—…etto… lo siento, en realidad no te vi…ugh…— una pequeña punzada interrumpió la disculpa del chico. Rápidamente llevo su mano hasta el hombro afectado, cuando lo hizo sintió como algo liquido corría por su piel entre los vendajes y la ropa que llevaba puesta, causándole una sensación extraña. La chica alarmada empezó a pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca.

**Lenalee POV **

Salí en la mañana para hacer las compras de la tarde mientras Miranda dormía, sabía que no me dejaría salir después de que mi hermano le ordeno que no lo hiciese, por eso me levante más temprano. Justo cuando salía del mercado choque con alguien, gracias a eso gran parte de lo que compre quedo en el suelo. Molesta le reclame a la persona responsable del accidente. Me sorprendió un poco su apariencia, y sin darme cuenta mis ojos terminaron clavados en los suyos. Parecía ser joven sin embargo su cabello…era completamente blanco. Él sonrió amablemente y me ofreció su ayuda. Después de eso sus ojos se perdieron en mí, o al menos eso parecía… fue como si se hubiese sorprendido de algo al verme; después de unos segundos reacciono balbuceando una disculpa, en ese momento agachó la cabeza y se tocó el hombro como si algo lo hubiese golpeado fuertemente. Escuché un pequeño gemido proveniente del chico. Me acerque un poco… asustada me aleje un poco mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Su abrigo blanco comenzó a teñirse de un brillante carmín…

Me acerque para ayudarlo pero una repentina sensación de dolor en mi brazo lo impidió, alguien estaba jalándome bruscamente hacia atrás, agarrando mi brazo con demasiada fuerza. Poco después escuche el golpe seco de algo estrellándose contra el suelo; seguido un grito de dolor. Mis ojos se abrieron asustados, sentí como el frio recorría mi espalda…acaso era miedo… ¿por mí, miedo a morir…? No, si quisieran matarme ya lo habrían hecho…

—¡¡SUELTEME!!— gritó desesperada forcejeando para liberarse de su agresor. Lo único que logró fue que este la golpeara fuertemente noqueándola.

—¡¡Déjenla!!...—musitó el chico antes de ser pateado fuertemente en el estomago.

Inmediatamente el sonido de un automóvil frenando violentamente hizo eco en las calles de piedra. Dos hombres bajaron de automóvil, tomaron a la chica y la subieron al auto mientras ella seguía inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?— preguntó uno de los hombres mientras sacaba su arma, apuntando hacia la cabeza del chico, que yacía semiinconsciente en la fría acera.

Sus ojos ya sin brillo, como los de alguien a punto de irse de este mundo se cerraron lentamente observando la luz cegadora del metal reflejando el sol…

* * *

Casa de Lenalee

—¡Oh, Lenalee ¡lo siento me levante tarde, que torpe soy!!— se disculpaba efusivamente mientras salía corriendo se su cuarto hasta la cocina, donde supuestamente debería estar la chica, pero ella no estaba ahí. Revisó la sala y tampoco estaba, "_¿Dónde se habrá metido?" _se cuestionaba mentalmente…sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta, al salir tropezó _(que novedad) _esta vez no por culpa de su torpeza innata, sino a una pequeña caja que alguien dejo descuidadamente en el pasillo exactamente fuera del departamento que la china y la alemana compartían.

Miro a todos lados en busca de la persona que dejo el misterioso paquete, sin embargo todo estaba vacío es más, parecía la escena de una película de terror…"_donde la chica curiosa abre la puerta y encuentra un misterioso paquete justo cuando va a abrirlo aparece alguien de la nada, sorprendiéndola e inmediatamente la mata…" _al imaginarse esto mirando observo horrorizada el extraño paquete…se tapo la boca con las manos tratando de ahogar un grito de terror, nuevamente miro a todos lados, rápidamente tomó el paquete y lo introdujo al departamento.

Una vez se sintió segura y un poco más tranquila, noto una pequeña nota en la parte de afuera de la caja. "_Komui Lee_"decía.

Miranda pensativa, mejor dicho curiosa observo meticulosamente la pequeña caja, al levantarla la tapa de esta se desprendió dejando caer un pequeño papel. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de miedo y sorpresa al leer lo que decía…cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando caer con ella el paquete del cual salió un pañuelo blanco, el mismo que ella le regalo a Lenalee, cuando cumplió años, cubierto de sangre.

"_Si no haces lo que te ordenemos, tu querida hermanita morirá…no intentes nada o la próxima vez que la veas será en la morgue" _

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**pues ya se que me quedo el capitulo corto por eso lo siento T_T demore mucho lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero las cosas se me complican un poco comienzo a traumarme y he pensado en dejar el fanfiction...pero no lo haré hasta terminar mis fics o al menos eso tengo planeado, bien los dejo!! bye **

**¿review? onegai shimazu!!**


	5. Primer dia

Bien…no tengo mucho que decir creo que he perdido la inspiración y ahora con mi vicio musical peor jajajaja. Bueno haré lo que pueda.

A continuación el capitulo…

* * *

Completamente inconsciente ignoraba si estaba vivo o muerto, no era la primera vez que se sentía o mejor dicho no era la primera vez que vivía eso. Intentó abrir los ojos, sin embargo un pedazo de tela se lo impedía, tampoco podio gritar ni decir nada, le habían amordazado. Adolorido utilizó sus otros sentidos para tener una idea de dónde estaba. Desde que su padre murió quedo al cuidado de Cross, quién no sintió lastima por el chico huérfano, forzándolo a hacer trabajos pesados, y a la vez entrenándolo. Para conseguir dinero el chico tuvo que hacer lo impensable, nunca robo…al menos no en un asalto, aprendió todos los trucos de cartas que pudo de esa forma se ganaba la vida, pero el detalle estaba en huir después de ganar, para evitar problemas si alguien lo descubría; desarrollo una increíble capacidad para ver en la oscuridad, también su audición.

Sintió el frio y la humedad del suelo donde yacía, discretamente golpeo el suelo que parecía ser de madera…y escucho el eco resonar por las paredes, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba, probablemente encerrado en una bodega, ya que el sonido tardo en volver. La escases del aire en sus pulmones "_tal vez tengo una costilla rota"_ pensó el chico, comenzaba a marearle sintiendo nauseas. Poco a poco lo ocurrido volvió a su mente: la chica con la bolsa de compras, sangre, golpes…luego sombras, le era difícil ordenar sus ideas se estaba asfixiando. Justo en ese momento, alguien lo levanta bruscamente del suelo quitándole la venda de la boca.

– ¿Qué tal chico, como dormiste?– cuestionó con sarcasmo el hombre que le había dado la paliza anteriormente.

Allen no contesto (estaba amordazado).

–¿No piensas contestarme?– preguntó hilarante aquel hombre antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que el chico se retorciera en el suelo.

—Oye! Déjalo, nos puede servir más tarde, no lo mates, todavía. — aclaró el otro hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hola, Cariño lamento haber sido tan agresivo, pero, sabíamos que no cooperarias con nosotros voluntariamente— explicó el hombre tomando con cierta delicadeza la barbilla de Lenalee, susurrando las palabras cerca del rostro de la chica, qué también estaba amordazada y amarrada en una silla, a merced de aquellos capos.

Otro hombre apareció en escena, llamando a los dos maleantes.

Lenalee vio como los dos hombres se salían de la bodega rápidamente, detrás del tipo que recién acababa de llegar.

—Mantengan el área custodiada, no queremos a ningún intruso. Y no intenten nada con la chica, ella es nuestra mina de oro—ordenó el que parecía ser el jefe, anticipándose a las intenciones de sus subordinados.

Inmediatamente el tipo desapareció tras la puerta, la chica comenzó a sollozar angustiado _"Miranda debe estar muy preocupada… "_ Pensó la chica, mientras intentaba zafar sus manos de las cuerdas, causándose con ello algunas heridas en las muñecas.

Ahora estaban solos, a excepción de los dos guardias que estaban fuera de la galera custodiando que nadie entrase o saliera y quien sabe cuántos más estén por el área.

Allen POV

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y moverme en ese momento parecía un sueño imposible. El liquido caliente que salía de mi boca por la comisura de mis labios comenzaba a asquearme, ese sabor metálico que tiene la sangre...ya debería estar acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que me dan una paliza, pero aun así, ya había perdido mucha sangre y me sentía más que mareado, ya sabía yo que no sería un invierno fácil, pero jamás pensé que algo como esto pasaría.

Tratando de no perder el conocimiento, sin moverme, recordé a la chica del mercado…" ¿Dónde estará?" Justo en ese instante escuche unos sollozos muy cerca de mí, seguidos de un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Luego sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, estaban moviendo la venda de mis ojos, _¿acaso esos tipos habían vuelto?_ Descarte esa idea al instante, cuando sentí unas suaves manos en mi rostro. La vi, ella estaba ahí, la chica del mercado, mirándome como si le alegrara que estuviera bien, en sus ojos se notaba claramente las señales del llanto. Quitó la mordaza de mi boca preguntándome si podía moverme, a lo que conteste positivamente, lo cual no era del todo cierto, me dolía hasta lo que no que tenía. La observe un instante luego, vi la silla en el suelo, imaginarme el resto no fue tan difícil. Le pregunte si sabía algo, ella solo negó con la cabeza al parecer estaba tan perdida como yo o al menos daba la impresión de que así fuese.

Suspire sentándome en el suelo, ella me miro con culpabilidad, como si hubiese sido ella quien me dejo en tan deplorable estado. Extendió su mano con un pañuelo blanco, señalando la sangre de mi labio.

Al devolverle el pañuelo ella se acerco a mí diciendo: "te falto un poco" me dijo sonriendo, su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora a pesar de la situación en la qué nos encontrábamos. Nuevamente todo se volvió borroso, cuando intente levantarme, ya no estaba sangrando aun así, no estaba del todo recuperado, _¿por qué siempre que me advierten algo y yo digo "estaré bien" terminan pasando cosas como estas?_

* * *

Hospital central de Paris.

La hija del inspector Galmar ya estaba completamente recuperada. El chico pelirrojo fue liberado hace un par de días, cuando la chica preguntó por él y contó cómo fue protegida por él y salvado por un misterioso hombre de cabello negro y largo. Al contar la historia, inmediatamente el inspector se dio cuenta que iban tras él, esa era la única razón por la que Emilia fue atacada, era una táctica muy común en aquella época atacar a la gente que se metía con la mafia agrediendo a la familia como modo de advertencia, en este caso el tesoro más preciado de ese hombre era su única hija ya que su esposa murió hace mucho tiempo, o al menos eso decía, la verdad es que lo dejo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿No tienes ni idea de quién era ese hombre que los ayudó? ¿Lo conocías? ¿Sabes quienes eran esos hombres que los atacaron? ¿Qué hacías ahí?- cuestionaba con una agresividad innecesaria al pobre Lavi, que comenzaba a hastiarse.

-…No, no, no, y estaba dando una vuelta para despejarme – respondió sin ganas

-Despejarse ¿de qué? – preguntó Galmar con curiosidad.

El aire comenzó a tensarse, el pelirrojo se levanto sin decir nada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de oir el el gruñido del inspector diciendo que aun no podía irse, el chido se volteo y dijo:

-Usted y todos los policías de aquí, están completamente vendidos, es inaudito que permitan a esos criminales salirse con la suya así no más. Su trabajo es atraparlos y castigarlos, pero no hacen nada, ¿acaso les tienen miedo? ¡Cumplan con su deber! ¡Sabe qué, no importa cuántos favores les hagan ustedes a esos criminales el día que no les sirvan de nada acabaran con todos, porque esa clase de gente no le importa nada, si algo no les sirve o les estorba se deshacen de ello, y ustedes no serán la excepción! Una cosa más, espero que lo entienda y comprenda de una buena vez que yo no he hecho nada.

Al terminar Lavi salió del cuarto de interrogatorios dejando a al inspector perplejo, ese chico tenía razón, pero si ellos desobedecían no solo corrían riesgo sus vidas sino las de sus familias.

* * *

En algún lugar del muelle se encontraba un hombre de buen vestir con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, acompañado de dos guardaespaldas atendiendo una llamada telefónica.

-Sí señor, ya la tenemos, pero hay un detalle adicional también capturamos a un chico que estaba con ella en ese momento, ¿Qué hacemos con él?...a la orden señor Sheryl.- fin de la conversación

-Maten al chico y lleven a la chica al lugar de encuentro- ordenó el hombre mientras subía a un lujoso auto.

* * *

En la bodega…

Los dos jóvenes, caminaban lentamente y sin hacer ruido, subiendo al segundo piso de la bodega para esconderse y si tenían suerte poder escapar.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos…?- susurro la chica, mientras seguía al joven de cabellos blancos que parecía estar buscando algo. Al ver que este no le escucho ella jalo la manga de su abrigo, haciendo que este dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

-No, pero si encontramos una ventana podríamos salir – respondió el chico dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a la chica.

Buscaron y buscaron, pero solo había cajas y mas cajas, ninguna salida, solo una pequeña salida de aire pero era imposible que ellos pasaran por allí, eran demasiado grandes.

Allen tomo asiento sobre una de las tantas cajas y suspiro profundamente, mientras palpaba su hombro, el dolor no era tan fuerte como antes…pero comenzaba a sentirse adormecido lo cual no era buena señal. Lenalee se acerco a él preguntándole sí se sentía bien, a lo que él asintió sin más.

-Quítate el abrigo- pidió seriamente la chica.

Él arqueo una ceja extrañado- ¿Qué, por qué?- preguntó nervioso

-…hay que revisar esa herida…-explicó

-No es necesario, estoy bien- dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa, pero deseo no haber rechazado la ayuda de la chica, ya que de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas mientras caía al suelo de rodillas tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras sollozaba.

"E-eesta…llorando? La hice llorar…" Allen se maldecía mentalmente, algo que detestaba era ver a una mujer o a un niño llorando ya que no podía decir que no a algo cuando pasaba eso.

—Ok…revísala si quieres…pero, aquí no hay vendas ni nada por el estilo— dijo el chico derrotado ante las lagrimas de esa extraña mujer.

Ella solo sonrió, luego tomo una parte de su vestido y lo rasgó, a lo que el peliblanco reacciono con asombro, abriendo los ojos de par en par, extendió su mano tratando de detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La chica se asusto un poco al ver una herida de bala abierta en el hombro del joven, pero no dijo nada, Allen desvió la mirada se sentía algo apenado ya que le obligaron a quitarse el chaleco y la camisa por lo cual tenía algo de frio.

—Ya, ¡está listo! Vez que no demoro nada— dijo en un tono igual al de una madre cuando le dice a su hijo, no te va a doler…pero si termina doliendo (jajaja)

Algo apenado volvió a tomar su camisa pero al intentar una intensa punzada lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

—¡Déjame ayudarte!— pidió la chica caminando hacia él, quien negó con la cabeza asumiendo que podía solo.

Aun así ella se acerco y le ayudo en contra de la voluntad del chico. ÉL la miró extrañado…"¿por qué me está ayudando?" se preguntaba. Justo en ese instante diviso una luz, era uno de los últimos rayos de sol de ese día. Estaba a punto de atardecer. Allen corrió seguido de la chica hacia ese lugar, al fin habían encontrado una salida de ese lugar. Justo cuando encontraron la ventana, escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, al parecer los capos habían regresado, esas eran malas noticias para nuestros amigos…

Continuara….


	6. Dia nevado

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de la exelentisíma Katsura Hoshino...creadora de D-Gray Man Anime/Manga al cual pertenecen estos personajes, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía, si desean copiarla por favor avisenme...Por favor...no me asesinen...(ya sabran por qué os los digo...) _

_Wiii ahora sabremos que les pasó, se salvaran, ¿qué pasara?_

_**"La madurez del hombre es haber vuelto a la seriedad con la que jugaba cuando era niño…"**_

* * *

El sonido rechinante de las puertas resonó por todo el lugar, era demasiado tarde para volver, tenían dos opciones, seguir o esperar a que los encontraran y probablemente se deshicieran de ellos…era increíble, tantas veces en peligro de morir, el chico pensaba que tal vez todo lo que había pasado significaba algo, pero si quiera pensarlo era fantasear. Su vida siempre estuvo envuelta de peligros, de amenazas…prácticamente era un criminal y se odiaba por ello, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que había alguien más a su lado, se dio cuenta de algo…

Los capos al darse cuenta que él chico y la chica ya no estaban, comenzaron a buscar por todas partes antes de que "él" llegara y viera que dejaron escapar a su boleto a la cumbre de todo el negocio de la mafia.

—¡Búsquenlos rápido!— ordenó el jefe de los dos capos a cargo de vigilar la bodega

—¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?— pregunto uno de los maleantes antes de irse.

—traigan a la chica con vida, y hagan lo que quieran con el niño pero no lo dejen vivo…—

Los últimos rayos del sol, atravesaron una pequeña ventana justo a tiempo, uno de los capos subió a la segunda planta y los encontró pero antes de que siquiera pudiese llamar a los demás, Allen le soltó un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, el hombre trato de defenderse y golpeó al chico en el rostro haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre; él corrió hacia el hombre pegándole con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

—Vámonos antes de que vengan más— dijo el peliblanco mientras ayudaba a Lenalee a bajar por la ventana.

Ya afuera los dos corrieron a escondidas y sin hacer el menor ruido posible, escondiéndose entre los contenedores. Allen estaba muy atento de cualquier movimiento ajeno a ellos, no sabía a dónde ir…pero eso era lo de menos, lo primordial era salir del muelle a algún lugar de la ciudad, pero ¿Qué haría con la chica?

Se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire, la joven se veía agotada es más las heridas de sus muñecas debían ser atendidas, sumado a eso la baja temperatura que comenzaba a sentirse haciéndola temblar. La miro fijamente, como si estuviese pensando en algo, su mirada comenzó a tornarse borrosa y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Allen estaba exhausto su herida comenzó a sangrar otra vez ya no sentía el hombro ni parte del brazo. Lenalee se acerco a él sirviéndole de apoyo, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Hay que llevarte a un hospital— dijo la chica con preocupación, no obstante él negó con la cabeza.

—vete…aléjate lo mas que puedas, sal de la ciudad lo que sea…— pidió el chico —

, te están buscando y no creo que sea para conocerte —.

Ella sonrió por el extraño comentario… algo gracioso. Él arqueo una ceja, no había nada en aquella situación que causara la mínima gracia.

El sonido de pasos cercanos, alerto a los dos chicos; ahora sería imposible que pudiesen escapar ambos…ella tenía que irse pero se negaba a dejarlo solo, se sentía agradecida con él por haberla "salvado", tomo la mano de la chica levantándose con rapidez y corrieron hasta salir de aquel lugar. Al parecer nadie los había seguido y ya estaban a salvo.

Cayó rendido al suelo, la chica trato de levantarlo, pero él volvió a caer. Lo intentó una vez más esta vez ella se recargo en la pared y rodeo la cintura del chico con uno de sus brazos, mientras él otro rodeaba sus hombros, la única forma de ayudarlo a caminar era si ella servía de muletilla, pero él era demasiado pesado por lo que ambos de no ser por la pared, habrían caído al suelo.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía coloco su mano en la pared evitando chocar de frente con ella.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros. Al verlo tan cerca aparto la mirada rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba. Dio un pequeño salto al sentir como el chico apoyaba la frente sobre su hombro y dejaba caer la mano que evitó el choque, a un lado de su cuerpo. Ambos caen de rodillas al suelo, ella lo sostiene rodeando la espalda del chico, quien aun sigue ocultando el rostro en el hombro de la chica.

—¿…Puedes…caminar?— preguntó nerviosa sin esperar respuesta, ya que al estar tan cerca podía sentir su respiración , y por lo visto no estaba respirando bien, ya qué parecía que se estuviese esforzando. La herida en su hombro había parado de sangrar.

EN EL PUERTO:

—¿YA LOS ENCONTRARON?— chilló el hombre tratando de guardar la calma, un intento patético que no logro su cometido, después del escape de sus rehenes, recibió otra llamada del jefe, diciendo que si no encontraba a la chica, seria él quien tendría que darle la cara a el señor Sheryl.

Los hombres temerosos no se atrevían a responder con una negativa, pero mentir los condenaría. El jefe tiro un par de cajas de la bodega en un movimiento brusco haciendo que estas cayeran encima de sus subordinados, mientras decía "NO REGRESEN HASTA QUE LA ENCUENTREN, SI VUELVEN CON LAS MANOS VACIAS LOS MATARÉ"

Los ojos de Miranda estuvieron a punto de salirse al ver a Lenalee cubierta de sangre y con su vestido negro todo rasgado, lo que la impacto aun más fue ver al chico que venía con ella, quien estaba prácticamente inconsciente, hasta que llego al pórtico de la puerta donde se desmayo.

—Hay que llamar a Komui ¡¿Cómo terminaste así, qué te paso?— chillaba nerviosamente, al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

Lenalee no dio explicaciones, solo le pidió que la ayudase a atender al joven que vino con ella.

En otro lado de la ciudad, una joven de cabellos negros, corto, estaba recostada al lado de un apuesto hombre pelirrojo de cabello largo, viendo a la luna reflejarse sobre el rio *Sena. Una esplendida noche.

—¿Estas preocupado por el pequeño Allen?— cuestionó la joven a su galante "caballero"

—Claro que no, pero ese ya no es un pequeño, siempre se mete en problemas cuando esta solo— resopló con fastidio la última frase desviando la mirada— Algo me dice que no lo veremos en algún tiempo— comento el pelirrojo como si presintiese algo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— cuestionó Anita buscando los ojos de Cross.

Pero este no contestó, solo se limito a mirar perdidamente la luna, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la única mujer que admiraba, a ella que había logrado robarle el corazón con el coraje y respeto que ninguna otra se había dado.

La oscuridad cubrió la ciudad…el silencio rondaba cada rincón a esas horas, el reloj entonaba su canto de media noche mientras la joven de cabellos verdes observaba preocupada al joven de cabellos níveos que yacía en su cama, esa persona que le había salvado la vida a una completa desconocida. Su respiración acompasada y tranquila a pesar de tener una herida tan grave, la desconcertaban…pensando en su hermano, —_No puedo convertirme en un obstáculo…_— pensó Lenalee al recordar las palabras de su hermano…no podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido una advertencia, era probable que la hubiesen utilizado para amenazar a su hermano…o extorsionarlo, quizá… pero gracias a Dios…logró escapar.

—Lenalee…yo… ¿Quién es él?...deberíamos llamar a tu hermano, ¿Q-qué tal si es un asesino?— murmuró Miranda, cuidando que el chico no la estuviese escuchando, (aun cuando estuviese dormido, todos saben cómo es Miranda, cofcofparanoicacofcof)

Lenalee la miró tranquilizándola al instante. —Podemos confiar en él, si quisiera matarme ya lo hubiera hecho— dijo confiada.

No muy convencida la castaña decidió confiar en qué aquel extraño no era una mala persona "tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, era un desconocido…y tomando en cuenta quien era Lenalee, quizá el haya planeado todo esto para acercarse…" pensó Miranda, la chica peli verde al ver la mirada desconfiada de su amiga sonrió.

*****Dos semanas después…*****

Cada día el frio se hacían sentir más y más implacable, hace una semana Miranda fue a la mansión Lee para hablar con Komui, ella ya no sentía tanta inseguridad ante la presencia del joven peliblanco ya que este había demostrado ser un buen chico, sin embargo tenía que infórmale lo sucedido para qué estuviese advertido de la situación en la que se encontraban, aun más del peligro (_ahora latente_) en el que se encontraba la china; desde aquel incidente permaneció en el departamento con ellas, sin causar ninguna molestia…a excepción de las cantidades considerables de comida que ingería.

El mismo día en que Miranda regresaría de la ciudad norte de parís, donde estaba la mansión, comenzó la primera nevada. Al principio fue una pequeña nevada, pero después de cuatro horas se acumularon dos metros y medio de nieve, los caminos despejados estaban cubiertos de hielo y era demasiado peligroso tanto para los animales como para las personas salir, por esa razón ella no había regresado en más de una semana. Ya hace más de una semana y media que ni un solo tren salía ni entraba a la estación, todo estaba cerrado y por seguridad se había prohibido la salida de los ciudadanos a la calle, todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve las calles e inclusive el rio Sena estaba completamente congelado. Mucha gente había quedado atrapada en medio de las ventiscas, en la radio se escuchaban los reportes…las calles completamente bloqueadas….el frio era terrible y se comentaba que mucha gente ya había comenzado a morir de frio…al final de la nevada se esperaban múltiples reportes sobre ello.

La chica se recostó en el sillón, después de apagar la radio…lo mismo de todos los días, en vez de mejorar el clima solo empeoraba…esto no pintaba nada bien, la ponía de nervios estar encerrada, pero su encierro se hacía menos tortuoso teniendo al chico peliblanco en su hogar, a veces pasaban horas sin decir nada, pero el saber que estaba ahí la tranquilizaba. Lenalee preparaba la cena mientras él dormía en el sillón, plácidamente, ya parte de sus heridas habían sanado, la herida del bala en su hombro estaba completamente cerrada, y solo quedaba una cicatriz en forma de estrella alargada. Dos horas después la cena estaba lista, fue a la sala para despertarlo.

—Allen…la cena está servida— dijo en voz alta, para despertarlo.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del peliblanco…al parecer estaba bien dormido. Sin embargo ella no desistió…hace unos días por cuestiones de la ventisca Lenalee tomo la decisión de racionar un poco la comida en caso de que el clima no mejorara pronto, esta noticia no fue bien tomada por el peliblanco quien protesto, pero a pesar de sus quejas y pucheros ella se mantuvo firme. A consecuencia de ellos Allen salió hace unos días cuando le ventisca menguo un poco, para comprar algo de comida extra para que la chica no racionara tanto sus alimentos, pero fue inútil, todo estaba cerrado y su viaje solo sirvió para quedar casi quedar atrapado en medio de una ventisca. Desde ese día, el chico se la ha pasado durmiendo. Volvió a llamarle, pero igual no contestaba. Lo observó más de cerca y vio que sus mejillas estaban algo rojas…y que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, inmediatamente coloco su mano en la frente del chico y comprobó efectivamente que tenia temperatura. Al sentir el tacto cálido de la chica, el peliblanco despertó.

—Deja de mirarme así…estoy bien…— dijo el chico para tranquilizar a la chica que lo miraba con preocupación. — ¿Qué hay de comer? ¡Tengo hambre!— exclamó el chico dirigiéndose como si nada a la cocina.

Ella solo suspiro, resignada, siempre hacia lo mismo.

Él volteó, regalándole una sonrisa

Ya en la noche Allen se sentó en la sala, cambiando su rutina de siempre de irse a dormir para hablar con la chica, para tranquilizarla y distraerla un poco.

—Esto…— balbuceo el chico mientras pensaba que podía decir…— ¿Cuándo crees que terminara la tormenta?— preguntó el chico, solo para hacerle conversación y distraerla un rato.

—… Allen… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada…?— cuestionó la chica.

—Eh?...bueno…No es nada, por eso no lo dije he causado muchas molestias y no quería preocuparte más, eso es todo. — confeso el chico.

—Aún así, si estás enfermo y no tomamos precauciones con este clima podrías morir, además no hay forma de llamar a un doctor…y…— no pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

—Ya déjalo…no tiene importancia. — pidió el chico.

Lenalee visiblemente molesta se retiro de la sala, directo hacia su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Allen despertó muy temprano producto del frio, sus pies estaban congelados a pesar de las medias y de las cinco frazadas que tenia. Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la cocina, su vista se nublo por unos instantes haciendo que callera al suelo, para evitar caer se apoyo en la pared, pero solo termino tirando al suelo un par de cacerolas, las cuales hicieron mucho ruido al caer, levantando a Lenalee de un susto.

—¡Allen!— gritó asustada al verlo tirado en el suelo.

—Ouch… estoy bien no me paso nada. jajajaja— dijo el chico

La chica se paro frente a él visiblemente molesta, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él la miró sorprendido, tomo su mano y se levanto del suelo. Aun si soltarle la mano, le pidió disculpas a la chica. Ella lo miró fijamente…como si en ese momento su mente vagara, una sonrisa se dibujo tímidamente en el rostro de la chica.

Así otra semana pasó, ya casi era navidad, al pasar de los días se notaba como Allen estaba un poco más…distante de lo normal, Lenalee se sentía algo melancólica, ya que esta sería la primera navidad que pasaría sin su hermano y Miranda. Pensó por unos instantes en quedarse en su cuarto admirando recuerdos…pero no podía permitírselo tenía un invitado en su casa, debía que hacer algo para esa fecha, además, él parecía estar desanimado…si hacia algo tal vez le devolvería el ánimo, entonces…

—Allen… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para navidad, eh?— pregunto con cierto brillo en la mirada, ella misma esperaba hacer algo, no solo para él, sino para ella.

—Navidad…— susurró mientras sus ojos se perdían en el espacio de la habitación, aquellas palabras...le traían recuerdos…

Flashback…

_24 de diciembre de 1877 _

_Un pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años caminaba por los bellos Campos Elíseos de la mano de un hombre mayor que le contaba la historia de aquel hermoso lugar, el pequeño sonreía y se asombraba a cada paso que daba, era la primera vez que pisaba Francia, para él era algo sumamente impresionante y una ciudad muy grande y bella. Se detienen en un pequeño restaurante, el niño quiere continuar pero el hombre se encuentra algo cansado para continuar. _

_¡¿Vamos a seguir viendo más mañana?— cuestionó el pequeño al notar que ya se hacía de noche. _

_El hombre le regalo una sonrisa complaciente al pequeño. _

—_Allen… ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para navidad, eh?— preguntó el hombre que poseía un abrigo largo y un sombrero de copa. Expectante ante la respuesta del pequeño, mando a pedir algo para comer. _

_Al pequeño se le ilumino la mirada, a pesar de su edad no era como los otros pequeños que pedían juguetes para navidad, el solo quería pasar el día con su padre. Aun cuando no fuera su padre biológico, el chico había aprendido a quererlo como tal, desde el día en que lo rescato de aquel lugar donde solo recibía maltratos _

_Pasaron la noche viendo a la gente pasar en los campos Elíseos…al día siguiente el pequeño despertó en su habitación, un lujoso hotel cerca de la torre más alta de aquel entonces, la torre Eiffiel. Escucho un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la sala, se levanto sigilosamente abriendo con sumo cuidado la puerta, cuando escucho algo parecido a una explosión, un gran estruendo luego un golpe seco en el suelo, seguido de pasos presurosos que parecían ir hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño. De inmediato este corrió a esconderse…pero antes cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo. No había donde esconderse. Resonaban los golpes en la puerta de alguien que parecía frenético. El chico comenzaba a asustarse cada vez más, no sabía que estaba pasando, quería saber dónde estaba su padre…quería saber si Mana, como solía decirle, estaba golpes no cesaban, el pequeño abrió la ventana y salió. _

_25 de diciembre de 1887…_

_Fin del flashback_

Allen estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos…las memorias de ese día lo dejaban muchas veces en un estado de catarsis* mental… Lenalee le miró algo asustada, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? La verdad no podía imaginarse absolutamente nada, técnicamente esta con un completo desconocido en su casa, no sabía nada sobre él, ni de su pasado. Varias veces pensó en preguntarle al peliblanco sobre su vida, pero no le pareció cortés, pero hoy…le parecía el momento indicado, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—¿Estás ahí…?— pregunto la chica llamando inmediatamente la atención del abstraído peliblanco.

El la miró fijo, los ojos del chico estaban lloroso…se podía ver claramente la profundidad de sus orbes gris azulado brillar de tristeza en ese momento. Por un segundo la chica pensó en quedarse callada…pero él pareció entender las preguntas que se dibujaban en el rostro de la chica, los ojos de Lenalee brillaban, era un brillo de preocupación…de duda.

—Hace algunos años…—hizo una pausa y continúo — hace algunos años por estas fechas perdí a alguien muy especial para mí, por eso, cada que navidad se acerca tiendo a ponerme así, no es que este triste ni nada, no tienes que preocuparte, es solo…que recuerdo mucho a esa persona para esta época, eso es todo. Ya no te preocupes más, estoy bien. —finalizó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de aquella conversación, ni Lenalee ni Allen dijeron nada en lo que restaba del día, ya entrada la noche, la chica fue a su cuarto y ahí se quedo profundamente dormida. Él no era capaz de siquiera cerrar los ojos…aquellas imágenes…el ultimo día que estuvo frente a él…frente a los restos de Mana…desde aquella situación…se había prometido no volver a sentirse así, pero ¿Cómo evitar algo que era parte de la vida misma? …aquellos pensamientos invadían la mente del chico junto a un recuerdo en especial…él, había empezado a sentir algo tan fuerte... e incomparable a lo que sintió por una persona…alguna vez, esa sensación que le evocaba, de algo tan poderoso e indestructible que a pesar de los años no había podido olvidar…

—_Nunca olvidaré lo que me enseñaste…pero no quiero volver…a perder a nadie_ _más_— Murmuró el chico antes de sumirse por completo ante las imágenes que bombardeaban su mente en aquel momento.

_26 de diciembre de 1887_

_En medio de un campo verde lleno de flores…rodeado de esculturas de mármol y piedra, con forma de ángeles y cruces_…_se encontraba el pequeño en frente de una estela que decía: _

_**Mana Walker**_

_**1841—1887 **_

_Solo eso…solo eso decía la tumba de la persona que más significo en su vida…la única persona que le dio una oportunidad de ser. Se sentía indignado, molesto… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese muerto de esa forma…? Para el pequeño todo esto era…una pesadilla. _

* * *

En otro lugar…

—¡No! ¡No Puede ser! —Gritaba Komui desesperado— ¿Cómo mi pequeña Lenalee se ha quedado sola con ese desconocido?— exclamó molesto,

Hace ya más de tres semanas que no sabía absolutamente nada de su quería hermanita, las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, los teléfonos, las mensajerías, telégrafos, todo.

Miranda se asustaba cada vez que escuchaba las descabelladas escenas que pasaban por la imaginación de Komui, respecto a su hermana y al extraño que habitaba ahora en su casa, y que seguramente aun no se había ido, pues hasta donde tenía informado, la nieve estaba al tope, tanto que algunas personas se habían quedado encerradas en sus casa, el clima era demasiado frio, y era imposible mantenerse más de un minuto afuera sin congelarse, aparte de que no había parado de nevar.

–Lenalee s-sabe defenderse…y…y …n-no creo q-que él vaya a h-hacerle algo…s-se nota que no es…una m-mala persona— tartamudeo Miranda mientras veía con horror el rostro de Komui que seguramente estaba planeando algo en contra de el pobre peliblanco que aun ni conocía.

El compulsivo con complejo de hermana se detuvo unos instantes frente a la ventana de su despacho, donde estaba con la morena (Miranda), ella lo miró a la espera de cualquier movimiento brusco o ataque de locura, pero el solo volteo e hizo una pregunta.

—¿Crees…crees que…Lenalee me odie…?— preguntó con cierta amargura en la voz…con cierta tristeza.

—N-n-no, claro que no… para nada— afirmó la morena. —¿Por qué lo pregunta?— indagó.

Él solo volteo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras decía.

—Por mi culpa ella ha tenido que llevar esa vida…y…— fue interrumpido por la morena

—¡Absolutamente no! Lenalee lo quiere mucho…usted es el único familiar que le queda, ella se preocupa mucho por usted…y definitivamente no lo odia— exclamó—Ella…ella sería feliz, sí usted estuviera a salvo y no arriesgara su vida con todo esto…pero ya acepto…ya aceptamos qué este es el camino que eligió para usted…al menos por ahora, cuando todo esto termine, lo único que pedimos Lenalee y yo…en especial ella…es que podamos vivir todos tranquilos…sin miedo…—explicó la joven, visiblemente agitada no acostumbraba a hablar tan directamente con él, mucho menos había osado decirle los deseos de Lenalee; aunque era ella la que realmente deseaba, dejar de preocuparse tanto cada vez que pasaban semanas sin saber absolutamente nada…habían pasado tantos años…y Komui estaba tan ocupado pensando en sus planes…tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones ante la gente de la mafia, que había olvidado algo muy importante, una promesa, o al menos parecía haberla olvidado.

—

El peliblanco se encontraba completamente ido, mientras la chica lo observaba con obvia preocupación, se acerco un poco moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en frente del chico…sus ojos (De Allen) lucían profundos…tanto que al verlos ella comenzó a perderse en la niebla de aquellos ojos grises, acercándose cada vez más…como tratando de adivinar o de ver los pensamientos de él dentro de sus ojos…tanta fue la cercanía, que la imagen del chico comenzó a tornarse borrosa.

—Lenalee…— susurro el peliblanco al verla tan cerca, ella parecía estar hipnotizada y él al verla y sentirla tan cerca…comenzó a recordar…lo cálido de las manos de la chica, cada vez que rozaban su piel, aun cuando fuera para curarle las heridas, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo tan apacible, su aroma tan agradable…lo recuerda, aun cuando en esos instantes el tenia heridas graves , casi a punto de morir, recuerda su aroma, tan fresco…su respiración…acompasada en ese momento comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más,…ha pasado el tiempo…tan poco tiempo, pero…en aquel momento no le importaba nada. Cuando estaban encerrados en aquella bodega…ella pudo haber escapado sola, pero prefirió quedarse con él, tal vez solo era gratitud…simple agradecimiento por la ayuda que él le brindó… ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse tan…_vulnerable? No…_esa no era la palabra_… ¿Qué le estaba pasando…? _

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, él, ya tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la chica, en tanto, su mano derecha se dirigía lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando su hombro…luego su cuello por último terminó posándose en la suave mejilla de la hermosa mujer que se le tendía al frente. Su rostro algo pálido, por el frio clima, se torno de un leve color rosa y después, rojo intenso al sentir el tacto del chico sobre su piel…Solo logrando un leve rose con la nariz de la chica, se levantó de la silla, quedando parado frente a ella…. Quitó la mano de la mejilla de Lenalee, quien levemente sonrojada le miraba, algo abrumada. Él tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y le beso suavemente el dorso de la mano…

—Lenalee…lo siento— se disculpo el chico…saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

Aún en la sala, pensativa, sorprendida, con una mezcla de emociones dentro de sí, sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su rostro, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de una puerta cerrándose…Allen se había encerrado en el cuarto, seguramente igual de impactado que ella.

¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué fue eso…? Tal vez todo era culpa del encierro…el no poder salir los estaba volviendo locos a ambos…Si tal vez es solo eso. Locura…locura por el encierro…o locura por algo más…esas sensaciones intensas… ¿Eran posibles sentirlas por un extraño?...

* * *

_Perdón por demorar tanto...a las pocas personas que lo leen les agradezco mucho los reviews...Gracias mil! _

_En fin...era hora de que publicara, queria cortar el capitulo a la mitad, pero...no sé, de todos modos quedo inconcluso...estoy algo triste, el final de Fullmetal Alchemist...por si no lo sabian ya sé acabo...solo falta que salta el capitulo final en el anime...sale el 4 de julio en japon...en fin, Creen que Hoshino disfruta hacernos sufrir con el manga de D gray man? tal vez...si tal vez...tiene la habilidad de dejarnos picados en cada capitulo, mucho más que en el anterior...xD sigamos con mi historia...¿Qué pasará? se convertirá en un fic romantico? definitavamente habra Allena, pero como ya saben...nuestro querido peliblanco es tan especial ^w^ jajajaja!, hagan peticiones a ver que puedo hacer y si me inspiro aunque tengo una idea somera de como continuarlo, tengo mejor planteado este que el otro fic de ¿Internado o casa del terror? Oh! por si no lo han leido se los recomiendo xD, y por favor...comente, me hacen feliz! _

_T_T...bye..._


	7. Un día MUY frío

Aún no podía creer lo qué había estado a punto de hacer… ¿En qué momento sucedió…? Realmente ya no importaba, estaba agradecido con ella pero lamentablemente su vida era un poco agitada, no podía verse las cosas tan tranquilamente, menos si lo estaban buscando y por alguna extraña razón presentía que a ella también la buscaban pero… ¿por qué? Esa era una cuestión que lo intrigaba…la mafia no tendía a secuestrar a gente así por así en la calle, alguna razón tuvieron para hacerlo; de todos modos no era el momento para ir y preguntarle…mucho menos después de…

—¡_Rayos…_!— murmuro bajo, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, revolviendo insistentemente sus cabellos tratando de sacar lo fuera que estuviese interfiriendo con su juicio. Ella había confiado en él, ''vaya forma de agradecerle…intentando besarla'', simplemente no había pensado lo que hacía, solo se dejó llevar por el momento, y ¡vaya momento!—_Sólo me deje llevar un poco por el las circunstancias…eso es… todo_…—en ese instante sentado en la orilla de la cama del cuarto del cuarto de Miranda, dónde se encerró, recordó la esencia cálida de la chica…el calor de su piel, su aroma, su rostro levemente ruborizado…aquellas imágenes lo volvían realmente loco. No entendía…absolutamente nada. Sólo sabía que no podía dejarse llevar otra vez.

En la sala con un leve tizne carmesí en su rostro, permanecía aún inmóvil, sin decir una palabra; Su corazón latía fuertemente, con tanto fervor…nunca antes sintió algo similar…era tan extraño, tener esa sensación con una persona que no conocía. Antiguos pretendientes (_ahuyentados por Komui_) no lograron nunca sacarle un suspiro o estremecerla de tal modo, como lo había hecho aquel chico desconocido de cabellos blancos, con tan sólo sentir la respiración de él cerca de su rostro.

Despertó de su trance y recordó las últimas palabras de él, antes de que se encerrase en el cuarto muy avergonzado —"_lo siento_"— se disculpó como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero no, para ella no era así, aunque seguramente se debería de estar sintiendo terrible, pensando que ella estaba molesta.

—Allen…— escucho su nombre del otro lado de la puerta, mas se negó a contestar encerrándose más en sus pensamientos.

—…— él se mantuvo callado, esperando a que ella pensase que estaba dormido y se fuera…ahora mismo no sabía cómo mirarla.

—…No estoy molesta, sólo quiero saber si estás bien…no fue mi intención, yo…ni siquiera me di de cuenta cuando… — se detuvo, el solo recordarla la ruborizaba y a la vez le hacía sentirse culpable ya que fue ella quien comenzó todo.

Parte de ella estaba molesta, pero no por el atrevimiento del chico, sino por otra cosa. Luego de aquellas palabras escucho el sonido de pasos hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió.

Las palpitaciones de la chica aumentaron al verlo, al igual que su temperatura, al menos eso pensó ella. Esa sensación que sentía no era la misma de antes, sentía su cuerpo pesado, comenzó a marearse…su vista se torno borrosa, acto seguido termino en los brazos del peliblanco, quien la atrapo antes de que cállese al suelo. La respiración jadeante de la chica y su elevada temperatura eran más que una señal evidente…se había enfermado.

La calefacción comenzó a fallar hace ya algunos días, junto a eso la alimentación reservada que llevaban desde hacía algunos días…no le extrañaba que el cuerpo de ella estuviese a punto del colapso. Tal vez por eso, la vio un poco rezagada los últimos días, se sentía mal y no dijo nada, con la intención de no preocupar al chico. "_Tonta_…-pensó el peliblanco"

Rápidamente la levanto llevándola hacia la cama. Le quito las botas y le aflojo un poco el corsé, que en ese momento era solo un estorbo para la pobre respiración de la chica. Salió de la habitación para buscar más frazadas, cuando escucho su nombre.

—Allen…—murmuro la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Inmediatamente volteo a mirarla…los ojos grisáceos del chico se volvieron dudosos…los ojos de la chica mostraban arrepentimiento.

No le quedaba de otra, hasta que no parara de nevar no podía salir de ahí, mucho menos dejarla sola en ese estado, tenía que cuidarla. De regreso trajo las frazadas, junto a un envase con agua y unos pañuelos para colocar en la frente de la chica y así bajarle la fiebre más rápido.

Suavemente, casi con una caricia, quito le quito el flequillo del rostro para dar espacio al paño con el agua tibia…que por el clima ya estaba algo fría. Al sentir el cambio de temperatura la chica se estremeció un poco.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada…— dijo Allen en un tono dulce…para tranquilizarla.

—Allen…— murmuro otra vez. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Dime…?— dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedo extrañada, no lo había visto sonreír…y ahora, cuando estaba enferma, en un estado de casi inconsciencia podía ver esa parte de él, pero no podía disfrutarla. Ella lo miró, señalándole la cómoda, sobre la cual estaba una tela blanca, parecía ser un vestido para dormir. Con sólo verlo Allen se imaginó lo que ella trataba de decirle.

20 minutos después…

Allen completamente ruborizado estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Lenalee, viendo como dormía. Recordando cuando ayudo a la chica a cambiarse de ropa. Aunque solo bajo el cierre del vestido, con los ojos cerrados y aflojo el corsé, cosa que normalmente haría Miranda o ella misma, pero como la primera en mención no estaba y la segunda apenas podía moverse, le toco a él. Todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados inclusive cuando ella le pidió que saliera de la habitación para terminar de cambiarse, debido a esto, al intentar salir, se estrelló.

Ella dormía plácidamente.

Al cabo de unas horas, la fiebre fue cediendo, hasta que finalmente todo parecía estar normal. Ya entrada la noche, se rindió quedándose dormido en una silla, al lado de la cama de ella, mientras vigilaba el sueño de su 'amiga'.

Dentro de sus sueños, Lenalee veía a su hermano acorralado por unos tipos con armas, apuntándole, él decía: "_déjenla en paz, ella no les ha hecho nada…_" detrás de él una pequeña se ocultaba…una pequeña de cabello corto, llorando…asustada, que se notaba a toda costa, él, pretendía proteger.

_"Las imágenes cambiaron y ella se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo…pero esa era su antigua cama, en su antigua casa…con su familia…se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la sala dónde se encontraban su hermano y sus padres tomando té, ella suspiró aliviada, de repente una gota callo del techo miro hacia arriba, limpio su cara con el dorso de la mano, horrorizándose al ver que aquella gota era roja…era sangre al mirar nuevamente sus padres yacían muertos sobre el suelo, su padre estaba sobre su mamá, como si en el momento hubiese querido protegerla con su cuerpo… su hermano aun con vida, se arrastraba por el suelo, gritando asustado el nombre de sus padres pero ninguno respondía ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos al recordar aquella escena…revivir todo eso de nuevo…esto no era un sueño, era una pesadilla…algo que ella no quería recordar. Aquella situación era la culpable de que su hermano se hubiese involucrado con esos capos sólo para destruirlos desde adentro…No podía soportarlo más…no quería perder a nadie más…al menos no de esa forma tan cruel y sádica, sólo por el placer de otros de hacer daño"._

—¡Lenalee!— la llamaba asustado el peliblanco al notar que se movía inquieta.

En medio de su sueño superficial, él logró escuchar uno que otro sollozo que le hicieron despertar, al darse cuenta que venían de Lena no pudo evitar despertarle.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales aun llorosos vislumbraban una tristeza enorme…él sólo la miro intrigado mas decidió no hacerle preguntar. Se apartó de la cama sentándose nuevamente en la silla, y la observo un instante. Luego le regalo una sonrisa. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, aquella sonrisa era diferente a las demás, tan reconfortante…y en el momento justo, aun cuando no estuviera Miranda para acompañarla el peliblanco no era tan mala compañía, le había ayudado mucho.

—Lo siento…estoy causándote muchas molestias— se disculpó la joven.

El sólo sonrió de forma cordial y dijo: —"No hay problema…vuelve a descansar"—

Horas más tarde parecía que todo iba de mal en peor, el clima que antes estaba 'mejor' ahora se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta, minutos antes el chico tuvo que correr a asegurar todas las ventanas de la casa para que no se abrieran con el fuerte viento…ya sólo faltaban un par de horas para que fuera 25 de diciembre…

El frio era insoportable, Lenalee no mostraba mejoras, al contrario a cada minuto se ponía peor y él ya no sabía qué hacer, no importaba cuantas mantas le colocase encima ella seguía temblando de frio. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Desde pequeño había tenido que tratar no sólo con su tutor Marian Cross que por cierto era un 'buen' tipo, sino que también había tenido que lidiar con gente del mal vivir, ladrones, comerciantes…debido al trabajo de Cross, pero jamás había tenido que cuidar a alguien, aparte de a él mismo, mucho menos si ese alguien estaba enfermo.

Recordó algo que la señorita Anita le dijo hace mucho:

_Flash back_

"—_wah…hace demasiado frio…achu…—dijo un niño pequeño tiritando de frio, mientras una joven de aproximadamente unos aproximados 20 años caminaba a su lado sonriendo por lo gracioso que lucía el pequeño" _

"_Sonrío con ternura, ella,—Vamos, ven Allen— dijo ella alzándolo, acercándolo a su pecho. El pequeño se sonrojo un poco a lo que ella sonrió y dijo—la mejor forma de quitar el frio es con algo de calor, y mucho más calientito que una manta es el calor de otra persona. — respondió ella a la interrogante formada en los ojos del pequeño niño, ella le regaló una sonrisa amable, en tanto el pequeño disfrutaba del calor de la mujer que se había convertido en una buena amiga/madre para él a pesar de ella ser tan joven, y así el pequeño se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo olvidándose del terrible frio "_

_Fin del flash back…_

Al recordar ese momento, no estaba tan seguro si debía o no hacerlo ¿Qué tal sí ella se molestaba?

A la mañana siguiente, Lenalee despertó. Ya se sentía mejor, al menos mucho mejor que ayer y el frio cedió. Finalmente recupero el calor de su cuerpo, ese condenado frio ya se sentía menos, aun sin abrir los ojos noto algo extraño en su cama, estaba un poco inclinada como si hubiesen puesto algún peso de ese lado.

Soltó un gritó.

Él se despertó bruscamente al escucharla gritar, se levanto rápidamente sin percatarse de que estaba envuelto en las sabanas por lo que en vez de bajar por su propio pie, cayó estrepitosamente de la cama, azotándose, con un ruido seco, contra el duro y frio suelo.

* * *

El clima comenzaba a mejorar, hoy el día de navidad Galmar obligó a las secretarias a ordenar los archivos y a terminar el papeleo de los casos pendientes y resueltos (casi ninguno) antes de año nuevo y se negó a darles ese día libre. Aun cuando esa acción pareciera digna de un tirano, aquel inspector sólo estaba siendo manipulado por una fuerza mayor, el desobedecer podía ser fatal y él ya había visto las consecuencias de hacerse el listo. Sólo algunos oficiales permanecieron en la oficina, a parte de las secretarias, unos tres o cuatro policías que fácilmente burlo un chico de bufanda naranja, muy llamativa, y un parche en el ojo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al depósito de archivos dónde se encontraba sólo una de las asistentes del inspector, sería difícil de convencer…pero él tenía sus métodos.

—¡...espera ahora no…!— susurró con un pequeño suspiro la mujer tratando de ''_quitarse_'' a el pelirrojo de encima.

—¿Hum…me dirás lo que quiero saber?— preguntó él despegando sus labios del cuello de aquella mujer que trabajaba en el sistema de archivos de la policía.

El chico había sido expulsado del caso, por decirlo de una manera, Galmar le dijo que no lo quería ver metido en ese asunto, sin embargo aun cuando no tuviera el apoyo de la policía, él seguiría investigando por su cuenta, fuera como fuera, sentía que debía que llegar hasta el final. Hábilmente llegó y entablo rápidamente una conversación con ella. Al principio se mostró esquiva y le pidió que se retirará ya que él no era personal autorizado para estar ahí, sin embargo, el pelirrojo utilizo sus tácticas persuasivas y termino por hacerla ceder; una vez obtuvo el acceso a los archivos y leyó la primera página se quedo helado, su abuelo estaba en lo correcto. Eso quería decir que el ataque a la hija del inspector no fue una casualidad, aquello era una advertencia para que dejara de meterse en los asuntos de esa gente…pero exactamente quienes eran esas personas que están manipulando todo…

—No sabes nada más al respecto…—susurró seductoramente al oído de la mujer.

Ella rio nerviosamente, haciendo un ademan negativo al respecto. Sin más el pelirrojo salió despidiéndose desde la puerta. Salió triunfante y a la vez derrotado…finalmente confirmo sus sospechar ahora el que hacer con lo que descubrió seria el detalle, al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no vio por donde caminaba, terminó estrellándose contra algo o alguien, lo único que vio fue un montón de papeles volar por los aires y caer al suelo seguido de un pequeño quejido de dolor proveniente del suelo. Lavi pensó por un segundo si ayudar o simplemente irse, de todos modos no quería que nadie supiera que estuvo ahí, sabía que la asistente de los archivos no diría nada es más no le convenía porque entonces ella tendría que explicar por qué lo dejo pasar… (Situación comprometedora para ella).

—Lo siento mucho, permíteme ayudarte— pidió el pelirrojo, no podía olvidar su educación en este tipo de situaciones…debía ayudar.

—Hehe, Estoy bien no me paso nada— contestó una joven de cabello negro amarrado con dos trenzas a los lados, de apariencia bastante joven con gafas de marco rojo, aparentemente de su misma edad. Se arrodillo en el suelo recogiendo cuidadosamente cada papel. —Discúlpeme usted a mí, debí fijarme — aseveró alzando la mirada para ver con quien choco, quedando en un aparente estado de abstracción.

—Tú eres…el que…Ahh!—gritó— ¡Usted no debe estar aquí! ¡¿Quién lo dejo pasar?— comenzó reclamar la chica tratando de acorralar al chico con sus preguntas.

—Shh…no calla, espera— rogó Lavi

Ella lo miró dudosa

—Recuerdo claramente haber leído que usted estaba expulsado del caso del homicidio del puerto, desde que atacó a la hija del inspector Galmar, no debería estar aquí— reclamó la joven

Lavi se acercó de apoco a la chica hasta acorralarla contra la pared, quedando frente a frente, usaría nuevamente la técnica anterior para convencer a esta chica de cerrar la boca. Intentó acercarse más pero ella lo detuvo golpeándole la cara con una libreta, el chico adolorido con el rostro adornado con una marca roja de considerable tamaño, retrocedió inmediatamente soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—¡No te acerques!— gritó la chica.—

El pelirrojo estaba en problemas si esa chica continuaba gritando seguramente no tardarían en venir los guardias de allá arriba aunque fácilmente podía librarse de ellos, no le convenía que lo reconocieran, su abuelo lo mataría…y de paso tendría que aguantarse un sermón. Definitivamente tenía que hacerla callar.

* * *

Finalmente la nevada cedió, Allen se encontraba en la sala leyendo una revista, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tranquila en 'casa' bueno esa no era su casa, sin embargo se sentía tranquilo, Lenalee aun dormía, después del estrepitoso incidente de la mañana.

***Flash back***

—_¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?— cuestionó severamente la peli verde, visiblemente molesta. _

—_¡Aich...!—se quejó el peliblanco, pensó seriamente si en el estado de enojo en el que se encontraba le escucharía, prefirió arriesgarse ya que no le quedaba de otra, pero ella hablo antes. _

–_¡Pervertido!— gritó ella_

—_¡No, no! Te estabas quejándote por el frio no sabía cómo hacer que entrarás en calor y recordé lo que Anita hizo por mí una vez y entonces…—en ese momento fue interrumpido por la chica. _

—_¿Anita, quién es ella?—preguntó con cierto aire de reproche, con un tono determinante y serio. (¿celosa?)_

—_¿Eh?— fue lo único que logro articular el chico… _

_Ella lo miraba enojada, no tanto porque había dormido sin su permiso en su cama sino porque este no fue capaz de contestarle una simple pregunta "¿Quién es Anita?". Acto seguido fue echado a almohadazos de la habitación…_

***Fin del flash back***

Él tomó una decisión, no podía ir por ahí sintiendo cosas por las personas que lo ayudaran, eso no era conveniente, además involucrase con otros seria como ponerles un enorme letrero en la cabeza que dijera: 'Hola secuéstrenme' o '_Estoy con Allen Walker, secuéstrenme para extorsionarlo'_, aunque no le gustase siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones algo peligrosas, sino era por culpa de Cross, era por…bueno por culpa de las estúpidas misiones que Cross le mandaba…a decir verdad jamás se habría metido el sólo en esa apuesta que casi le cuesta la vida, bueno tal vez sí, pero si mal no recordaba fue él (Cross) quien le dijo al peliblanco que fuera a ese bar y contactara a esos tipos; al final también ha sido error propio, ya que fue algo tonto ir a ese lugar sin preguntar por qué exactamente con esos tipos, o quienes eran, después de todo al final también fue su error, el dejarse acorralar de forma tan tonta. De todos modos pensándolo bien, últimamente Cross había estado metiendo las narices en los negocios de la mafia, en los últimos seis meses se había involucrado mucho con ellos, y si mal no recordaba siempre estaba llamando a un tipo de apellido 'Lee'. Si su memoria no fallaba…ese tipo había hablado con Cross unos días antes de su incidente en el puerto. Escuchó una parte de la conversación en la que decían que alguien dentro de la misma mafia pretendía destruir al actual líder mafioso de Paris, para tomar su lugar…o cosa por el estilo la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención, de todos modos eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

—¡Demonios…maldito Cross!—maldijo por lo bajo cubriendo su rostro con la revista ahogando más el sonido de su voz.

Un poco más calmado se levantó del sillón y observo la ventana, increíblemente ya no estaba nevando, al contrario, bueno, aún hacia un frio endemoniado, pero la gente comenzaba a salir a la calle.

Cuando el peliblanco se disponía a despertar a la chica, ya había dormido toda la mañana era mejor despertarla, escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió al peliblanco; tal vez no era nada y solamente era pánico…pero ¿A qué o por qué?, tal vez el estar tanto tiempo encerrado le había hecho olvidarse de que existían otras personas afuera.

Su piel se tornó más pálida de lo que ya era al reconocer a los dos tipos del otro lado de la puerta, vio a Lenalee salir de la habitación a punto de llamarle, pero este le hizo una seña con la mano para que no dijese nada.

Ella le observo extrañada, y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando el chico corrió silenciosamente hacia ella silenciándola. Se acerco al oído de la chica, tomándola de los hombros, le murmuró quedamente algo, a lo que ella asintió dirigiéndose a su cuarto rápidamente, sin hacer ruido.

Allen volvió a la puerta y notó que ya no nadie tocaba, sin embargo aún se sentía intranquilo. Ya no había nadie.

Cuando se disponía a ir al cuarto, cayó al suelo preso del dolor, justo después de escuchar un pequeño crujido en la puerta, se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un grito de dolor.

La chica lo vio de rodillas en el suelo, e inmediatamente corrió hacia él sin fijarse en nada más. Insistentemente preguntó que le pasaba, pero él no contestaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar un extraño objeto de metal incrustado en la pantorrilla del chico. Intento quitárselo pero al tocarlo sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo que le hizo apartar rápidamente la mano de ese objeto. Allen ahogó otro grito al sentir la descarga, cuando la chica tocó el dispositivo.

—¿Qué es esto?— cuestionó ella por lo bajo.

Allen comenzó a temblar de dolor, al tanto que alguien comenzaba a golpear fuertemente la puerta. Ella alzo la mirada y vio un pequeño orificio en la ventana, seguramente por ahí había entrado el objeto.

—Allen…te lo quitaré— dijo decididamente mientras se disponía a intentar nuevamente deshacerse de esa cosa.

Por miedo a que algo le pasase, él la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

La puerta cayó estrepitosamente, dejando ver a dos tipos vestidos de negro…Lenalee se sintió algo de miedo y sorpresa al notar que eran los mismos tipos que la secuestraron, no recordaba bien sus rostros pero tenían la misma aura repugnante.

Rápidamente los tipos le apuntaron a ambos diciendo:

—Entréganosla, o te mataremos. —afirmaron los capos

Allen no se movía…

—¡¿Acaso estás sordo, No has escuchado que te mataremos?— vociferó el otro tipo.

Lenalee se paró encarando a los dos tipos que les amenazaban.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren? ¿Quién os ha mandado?— cuestionó firmemente la chica.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente diciendo que no tenían absolutamente nada que explicar. Sin darse cuenta el peliblanco estaba detrás de los dos tipos estrellándoles el uno con el otro, aturdiéndoles por unos segundos. El peliblanco se alejo un poco, jadeante, recibiendo constantemente los choques eléctricos por parte del aparato, en su pantorrilla. Uno de los tipos se levantó, arremetiendo contra el peliblanco quien le lanzo una patada, con la pierna en la que tenía el aparato, haciendo que este le diera un choque eléctrico, no sólo a él sino al otro tipo también, justo en la cara. Ambos cayeron al suelo. El aparato se soltó de la pantorrilla del chico, con un fuerte olor a quemado, se levantó ligeramente para ver al otro tipo tirado en el suelo, con una enorme quemadura en la cara de la que se desprendía un fuerte olor a carne quemada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos salieron de la casa con tan sólo el dinero que le había dado su hermano, a Lenalee, meses atrás; con eso tal vez podrían salir de ahí, no era seguro que permanecieran en París sabiendo que los buscaban. Pero antes de irse Allen debía ir a otro lado primero.

Ya entrada la noche llegaron a un gran edificio llamado, 'la casa de las rosas', Allen llamó a la puerta con algo de desesperación, al cabo de unos segundos una joven de cabello negro corto y piel blanca, realmente hermosa, abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella una enorme mujer de intimidante presencia y extremadamente musculosa apareció detrás de la joven de cabello negro, con una mirada sumamente dura. Reconociendo, ambas, inmediatamente al chico, la joven le envolvió en un tierno abrazo, en tanto la otra sonreía.

—Qué bueno verte de vuelta pequeño Allen— dijo la más grande con cierto alivio en la voz. Él sabía que no lo decía tanto por él sino porque seguramente la otra debía estar muy preocupada por el chico y el que al fin apareciera era un alivio para las dos.

—Me Alegra que estés a salvo, Allen— susurro suavemente al chico, la chica de cabellos negros y piel hermosamente blanca.

La joven rompió el abrazo, para verlo a la cara y corroborar que estaba sano, luego haciéndole pasar a ambos dentro, le regaló una sonrisa a la joven que acompañaba a su querido protegido. Una vez ahí Allen explicó la situación. Cross observó detenidamente al chico sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, estúpido? No sabes hacer nada bien y ahora has involucrado a una mujer, ¡vaya!— reprochó el hombre pelirrojo.

Allen apretó los puños no de rabia, sino por el fastidio que le causaban las palabras poco delicadas de Cross…sin embargo no era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin noticias del chico, solía perderse por semanas pero siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar…la tumba de su 'padre'.

Cross miró detenidamente a la chica, tanto que incomodo al chico.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Finalmente tienes mujer? ¿No me digas que estás aquí con ella porque la embarazaste?— insinúo mirando cómplice/acusadoramente al chico.

Al escuchar las palabras de Cross, ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

La chica peli verde se levantó rápidamente indignada con los comentarios del hombre frente a ella.

—¡No soy la mujer de él!— dijo señalando al chico que estaba impactado por el ataque de ira de la chica. —Definitivamente, no estoy embarazada. Me disculpará usted pero no permito que me falten al respeto de esa forma, Allen me salvo la vida cuando unos tipos me secuestraron, pero quedo mal herido y no podía dejarlo irse así, lo cuide hasta que se recuperó —(_En aquella época era un insulto insinuar que una mujer estaba embarazada sin cazarse, era como…algo deshonroso tanto para la chica como para la familia.) _Lenalee pensó un poco si decir o no que habían estado casi un mes encerrados en su casa…prefirió callarlo o el tipo ese, Cross, podía hacerse más ideas.

El chico la observaba y no pudo evitar suavizar sus ojos de sorpresa al verla por tanto tiempo mientras ella hablaba, defendiéndose. Esto no paso desapercibido por Anita quién le miró dulcemente al notar un pequeño destello en los ojos del chico al mirar a su 'protegida'.

—Eso quiere decir que has estado cuidando Allen y le diste refugio durante todo este tiempo…Muchas gracias, señorita...?—señalo lo último en forma de pregunta esperando a que la chica dijera su nombre.

—Oh! Lo siento, no me presente. Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee— respondió la chica con una sonrisa algo apenada al olvidar decir su nombre.

Cross reconoció el apellido, relacionándolo con alguien. "_Mmmm, ya veo…este chico idiota tiene mucha suerte, no tiene ni idea de en qué se ha metido_" pensó. Sin estar seguro de si era o no quien estaba pensando, el hombre pelirrojo decidió no decirle nada al chico, sin embargo no le cuadraba algo que rayos hacían ahí, si bien los estaban no tardarían en encontrarlos, aunque eso dependía de quien les estaba buscando.

—¿Y qué pretenden hacer ahora? No se pueden quedar aquí— dijo bruscamente. —Lo mejor es que salgan de aquí y se alejen lo más que puedan— agregó.

La joven de cabellos negros miró con cierta molestia al pelirrojo, por las duras palabras que le había dirigido al chico.

—Lo sé…— musitó el chico. —Anita…necesito que me prestes dinero para poder salir del país, tengo que sacarla de aquí y cuando ella este a salvo, regresaré y te pagaré todo— concluyó con tanta seguridad que la sorprendió, no sólo a ella sino a todos en la sala.

—¿Por qué le pides dinero a ella? Consíguelo por tu cuenta— gruño furioso el pelirrojo.

Allen hizo una mueca de querer golpearlo, mientras su ceja se arqueaba sarcásticamente.

—Tú eres tan tacaño que no tienes dinero, porque no quieres prestarlo... Además si pudiera trabajar por el dinero lo haría, pero como vez…estoy algo escaso de tiempo— aclaró el chico.

Cross bufó molesto, aunque por dentro se sentía orgulloso de qué el chico finalmente había aprendido algo. La importancia de tomar decisiones en el momento justo.

Anita les ofreció pasar la noche ahí. A la mañana siguiente ambos salieron dos horas antes de que saliera el sol. Antes de partir Anita abrazo fuertemente al chico, él se sintió un poco triste, tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver, pero dentro de sí esperaba regresar a 'su casa'. La mujer llamó a la chica y también le dio un fuerte abrazo al tanto que susurraba un par de palabras al oído de la joven mujer: _"—Cuídalo por mí, estaré esperándolos, a ambos—"_ dulcemente le dedico una mirada de '_no te preocupes, no le dije nada malo_' a Allen quien la miraba intrigado por saber que tanto le decía Anita a Lenalee. Sin más los dos partieron hacia el noroeste con destino a la costa, dónde tomarían un barco en el puerto de Le Havre hacia Londres. Antes de llegar ahí le pidieron a Cross que recibiera a Miranda en la estación de trenes para comunicarle lo que había ocurrido y evitar a toda costa que los maleantes se hicieran de ella para hacerlos regresar.

Sin embargo nuestros amigos no contaban con un pequeño detalle, Lenalee era conocida por todos los mafiosos de alto mando como hermana del jefe de París si la reconocían en un terreno desconocido no dudarían en matarlos a ambos, ella lo sabia pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el peliblanco al enterrarse de quien era ella realmente.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien...disculpen la demora...es que he tenido bueno...no me habia inspirado, estaba inspirada en otra cosa...como estudiar para los bimestrales (examenes...u_u) y despues una micera semana de vacaciones...T_T, bueno el capi está largo para compensar el tiempo que demoré, lo debí de hacer más largo? o.ó? bueno ya ustedes dirán, Lenalee-lee- de walker...tienes razon...lo siento no debo ser tan pidigüeña de reviews...u_u en fin ya no importa, ahora no me conformaré, sino que me sentiré feliz por cada persona que me de su opinion de la historia ^w^ aunque sólo sea una sola. ^w^ GRACIAS! mARIA por estar pendiente de mis fics, bETZY!...y demás personitas especiales, muchas gracias!, nuevamente lamento haber demorado tanto...u_u. pero valió la pena, no?

jajaja! bye bye!


	8. Camino a Londres parte I

A continuación el cap. Camino Londres parte I.

* * *

Otra vez, pero se lo imaginaba y no era una sorpresa para él tener que partir nuevamente, siempre era así estaba acostumbrado a viajar, por ello también sabía que algún día tenia que partir, y ese día había llegado.

La mañana era fría, como todas desde que el invierno comenzó, la chica a su lado estaba callada con la mirada baja, tal vez pensaba en la otra mujer que vivía con ella, Miranda, se preocuparía mucho al ver parte de la casa destrozada, las manchas de sangre, el cuarto de Lenalee hecho un desastre, y lo peor sería leer la nota que ellos le habían dejado.

Al llegar a la estación Allen compro los boletos, inmediatamente después subieron al tren, no sin antes notar como alguien les observaba desde el otro lado del andén, el peliblanco se percato de esto e hizo subir inmediatamente a la chica al tren casi escondiéndola a su lado y tapándose el rostro con el sombrero.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó la chica, indagando en el rostro preocupado de su acompañante.

Él sólo desvió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa. Pero aquella expresión ya la había visto muchas veces, esa era una sonrisa falsa, no se dejaría engañar fácilmente.

—Viste algo ¿cierto?— tanteó el terreno, inmediatamente vio la expresión incomoda del chico, continuo—No creas que soy ingenua, tampoco es la primera vez que huyo de algún lugar porque alguien intenta matarme, así que no trates de ocultarme las cosas para que no me preocupe, con eso no lograrás nada. — concluyó con una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia el chico, a quien parecía no sorprenderle ese tipo de reacción.

—Lo siento— se disculpo sin mirarla.

Mientras tanto, Miranda caia al suelo horrorizada, después de haber leído la nota y observar el estado en el que se encontraba lo que una vez fue su hogar, ya no era seguro estar ahí, así que inmediatamente leyó el papel y se recupero del asombro salió a la estación de vuelta con Komui, pero antes hizo una llamada, avisando que regresaría.

—¡No, está por ninguna parte y la casa es—es-está casí de-destrozada!, hay manchas de sangre en la alfombra, la puerta rota, y las paredes tienen orificios como de balas…No sé q-q-q-ué hacer… —explicó entre sollozos la mujer.

—…Calma, seguramente nos llamará ella no es capaz de irse así por así algo tuvo que pasar, seguramente está bien, pero regresa inmediatamente con la mayor discreción posible y tráeme la nota, entendido— Pidió con relativa calma, una falsa tranquilidad, ya que por dentro estaba que se henchía de la rabia y desesperación, su pequeño ángel había escapado y lo más probable era que con aquel tipo.

Puerto de parís 12:00 p.m.

Después de cuatro horas en tren finalmente llegaron al puerto, sin embargo Allen continuaba preocupado, justo al bajarse del tren sintió como si alguien los estuviese siguiendo, tal vez era su imaginación, pensó por un instante. Finalmente decidió no hacer caso a sus delirios de persecución—Justificados—para no preocupar a su protegida. Volteó hacia la chica para ver sus ojos llenos de temor con lágrimas amenazantes en recorrer sus mejillas, y un tipo con una bufanda bastante llamativa detrás de ella.

Fríamente observo al tipo reprochándole con la mirada el ser tan astuto como para atacarlos estando rodeados de tanta gente, tal vez sabia que así no se atrevería a hacer ningún movimiento arriesgado.

En eso el hombre se inclino hacia el oído de la chica, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al peliblanco, y justo pudo observar la mirada de rabia e impotencia de Allen.

—Tranquila Lenalee, he venido a rescatarte.—confesó una voz familiar

Ella abrió los ojos completamente incrédula y se volteo rápidamente.

—Lav…— musitó, le abrazó con fuerza e inmediatamente le dio un certero golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo encogerse del dolor.

Y todo esto ante el atónito peliblanco que ya no sabía que pensar al respecto ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—No vuelvas a darme esa clase de sustos, ¡¿Acaso no tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado?— Soltó la peliverde.

—¡¿Agh?…¡Ouch!— se quejó el pelirrojo (que por tirárselas de gracioso salió lastimado).

Allen contemplaba la escena algo extrañado, pero luego estallo en una carcajada, intentó contenerla para no enfurecer más a la chica pero fue inútil, sin embargo ella lo miró más confundida que molesta, rara vez lo había visto sonreír, ahora mucho menos lo había visto reírse tan efusivamente, eso le hizo olvidar su enojo al menos por un rato.

Lenalee pensaba escapar mientras su amigo estaba "entretenido" pero ya había visto a Allen…si escapaban seguramente daría una descripción del peliblanco a la policía, lo cual no sería de mucha ayuda.

Omitiendo presentaciones el recién llegado se auto-invito al viaje de huida, sólo con una expresión de desconfianza, por parte del peliblanco y la extrañeza que le causo su repentina y certera llegada a Lenalee. Aceptaron sin más que les acompañase…por ahora.

Paris

—¡¿Cómo qué se han escapado? Son una banda de inútiles era sólo una chica— gruño un disgustado Sheryl.

—Ella no estaba sola…unos hombres estaban con ella, ellos fueron quienes hicieron todo, al parecer estaban armados y conocían las artes orientales, por eso ninguno de nuestros hombres fue capaz de capturar a la chica — se justificó uno de los "sobrevivientes"

En ese momento entró Kanda, esta vez no tenía su acostumbrada expresión de piedra, sino que sonreía y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

—¿Hombres…? ¿Armas…?— cuestionaba irónicamente ante los ojos suplicantes de los capos, pero continúo —Hasta dónde tengo entendido, sólo era un chico, bastante enclenque a decir verdad y **sin** armas…probablemente lo de artes orientales si sea cierto, lo único cierto…— inquirió sin compasión con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Kanda sabía de antemano lo que les ocurriría, y lo hizo a propósito puesto que ellos habían insinuado una vez que él traicionaba al señor Sheryl, lo cual si bien era cierto no le convenía que otros lo supieran, por tanto deberían ser eliminados sin levantar sospechas, y ¡_qué mejor forma que esta_!

Ante la mirada furiosa de su señor los hombres temblaron, era demasiado tarde para decir algo, incluso advertir sobre la traición de kanda sería inútil.

Triunfante salió de la oficina de su jefe, espero unos segundos hasta que escucho el silbido del silenciador acallando la explosión del arma expulsando el proyectil que acabó con la vida de esas ratas, luego el ruido sordo de los cuerpos cayendo súbitamente al suelo. Se retiró de la escena.

Más tarde charlo con Komui, y este le informo la desaparición de su pequeña hermana.

—Tengo una descripción del posible secuestrador, seguramente la amenazó con matarla, ¿crees que sea uno de los servidores de Kamelot?— cuestionó Komui.

En sus ojos se podía ver claramente la frustración que sentía su juicio comenzaba a nublarse, lo que el más amaba en este mundo era a su hermana, la única persona de su familia que aún vivía, la misma niña que vio crecer y crio con tanto amor ahora estaba desaparecida, quien sabe en qué condiciones…esa era su debilidad y estaba claro que cualquiera que supiese no tardaría en hacer algo para ir en su contra.

Incluso Kanda sentía algo de preocupación por ella, pero como mercenario sabia que el corazón y la razón no deben juntarse en estas situaciones, debía pensar fríamente, algo que no le costaba para nada.

—No creo que este secuestrada ni mucho menos, seguramente se fue por voluntad, en todo caso esperemos a que las comunicaciones se restablezcan y puede que envié alguna carta, sólo hay que esperar. Deja de comportarte como un idiota, recuerda _quien_ eres y si quieres continuar siéndolo, entonces mantente— explico un airoso kanda, bastante molesto por la deprimente actitud de ese compulsivo.

Después del tren lo siguiente era tomar un barco en _le havre_ hasta Portsmouth, de ahí podrían continuar el viaje por tierra. Según tenía entendido, Allen, como las poblaciones de esa región eran muy pobres no existía la mafia tan organizada, lo cual les daba una ventaja: corrían menos peligro, de esa forma estarían tranquilos por un tiempo hasta que todo se calmara.

Una vez en el barco, que lograron pagar gracias a unos cuantos ahorros de ella y el dinero que Cross y Anita le dieron a Allen, sin embargo para poder sobrevivir el viaje completo tuvieron que comprar boleto de clase baja, al chico de la bufanda estridente se le notaba el disgusto por aquella decisión pero no se veía incomodo, es más parecía acostumbrado.

—Más les vale que no descuiden nada…—Advirtió uno de los marineros que les vio subir al barco notando el atuendo de los tres jóvenes.

Una vez dentro, después de encontrar sus dormitorios (literas) que por cierto tendrían que compartir, salieron a cubierta donde se le comunicó al "invitado" parte del plan de escape.

—Hmm…entonces piensas desaparecer un tiempo hasta que todo este calmado…ya veo— concluyó el pelirrojo e inmediatamente dijo—Las cosas no se calmaran nunca, al menos que atrapen al jefe de la mafia y lo refundan en la cárcel, de otro modo todo seguirá así—

Lenalee bajo la mirada…no le había dicho a su amigo la verdad, lo único que él sabía era que el hermano de Lena trabajaba lejos y por eso ella vivía con Miranda, ¿Sería lo más indicado decirle ahora la verdad?

En tanto ella pensaba él continúo

—Hace un mes aproximadamente encontramos un cadáver en el callejón que da al puerto, también hallamos una gran cantidad de sangre por el muelle, además de marcas de balas y varias huellas…ese caso lo han cerrado sin siquiera iniciar las investigaciones, pero sabes estoy seguro que se trató de un ajusticiamiento, seguramente el hombre que fue asesinado traicionó a la mafia lo más seguro es que el otro, a quien pertenece la sangre, haya hecho lo mismo, tal vez este hasta muerto nunca encontraron el cuerpo…el detalle está en que, esa organización tiene más poder en París que la misma policía y hasta el mismo gobierno…tomando en cuenta eso Lenalee, paz nunca habrá…no podrás regresar mientras las cosas sigan así…no podrás volver a ver a tu hermano…ni a Miranda, de qué te sirve huir…¿Por qué?— cuestionó seguro de que ella tenía algo que decirle.

Allen lo miraba con reproche…estaba presionando a la chica para que hablara, él sabía algo, sólo quería confirmar sus sospechas, pero ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que este lo hacía. Sin embargo guardo silencio, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de ella.

—Tienes razón no tiene caso huir…pero, no lo hago porque tenga miedo sino porque he encontrado una forma de hacer algo de ayudar a mi hermano, lo siento mucho si no estás de acuerdo Lavi, pero ha sido mi decisión y te agradeceré si dejas de atacar visualmente a Allen, él no me dio la idea sólo me apoyo. — finalizó despidiéndose de ambos, para irse a dormir.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para todo un año, sin embargo ella sabía que esto era sólo en comienzo, al igual que los otros dos que la acompañaban.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

_Creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar, la razón es han pasado muchas cosas, y no tenia internet y cada que intentaba subir el cap algo pasaba, excusas…, pero son ciertas y luego mi usb, donde tenía todos los caps etc…fue convertido en una granja de virus…y murió. Osea me quedé en cero...y no sabía que hacer, perodí el hilo de mis propias historias completamente, creo que es culpa de mi falta de organizacion...sólo quiero pedirles disculpas por hacerles esperar tanto...u_U Lo siento mucho...fallé lo sé...u_u _

_*Trataré de actualizar más seguido.  
_

_Bueno! esto es todo por ahora, los veo después ! bye! ^w^  
_


End file.
